Underworld (CS)
by captainswan7683
Summary: Post 5x11 Fanfiction purement CS - ceux qui n'aiment pas ce ship passez votre chemin ! - Emma est prête à tout pour sauver Hook et le ramener à elle.
1. Chapter 1

**Underworld**

Post 5x11 : Emma est prête à tout pour sauver Hook et le ramener. Rating M

 _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété d'ABC_

* * *

« Hook Je te retrouverais, je te retrouverais toujours ». Cette phrase qu'elle avait jetée, presque malgré elle, comme un talisman, revenait en boucle dans son esprit, tandis que la barque s'enfonçait dans la nuit noire et opaque.

Un long frisson lui parcourut le dos et elle resserra autour d'elle les pans de son éternelle veste de cuir rouge. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était là, sur cette embarcation conduite par des silhouettes noires encapuchonnées, dont on ne pouvait pas distinguer le moindre trait, d'ailleurs avaient-elles seulement un visage ?

Et dire qu'un soir de blues, alors qu'elle fêtait seule son vingt-huitième anniversaire, elle avait fait le vœu que quelque chose change enfin dans sa vie ! Et bien au moins elle était servie ! En l'espace de quelques années, elle avait retrouvé son fils biologique qu'elle avait été contrainte d'abandonner, ses propres parents, le père de son fils et avait trouvé l'amour ! Sans oublier le fait qu'elle avait découvert, comme cerise sur le gâteau, qu'elle était née dans la forêt enchantée, que ses parents étaient des personnages de conte de fées victimes d'une malédiction, et que l'homme dont elle était tombée folle amoureuse était un pirate.

Et elle se retrouvait là, naviguant sur ce fleuve, celui qui mène au monde d'en dessous, l'Undeworld, là où les âmes attendent, attendent quoi au juste ? En fait, elle se rendait compte qu'elle ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'ils allaient trouver là-bas, malgré les quelques informations qu'elle avait pu glaner à la bibliothèque, sous l'œil vigilant de Belle.

Comme pour se rassurer et s'accrocher à une forme de réalité, elle attrapa la bague, qu'elle portait autour du cou, la bague qu'il lui avait donnée à Camelot. Celle qui devait le protéger, qui faisait de lui un survivant... Une vague de colère envahit le cœur d'Emma. Bon dieu, pourquoi lui avait-il donné, et surtout pourquoi l'avait-elle acceptée ? Il serait peut-être toujours en vie ! Excalibur ne l'aurait pas blessé, elle n'aurait pas été contrainte de le transformer en Dark One et il ne serait pas mort aujourd'hui !

En fait on en revenait toujours au même point, tout était de sa faute à elle, depuis le début ! Et là encore, elle entraînait les gens qu'elle aimait, sa famille dans cette aventure totalement démente...

C'était de la folie pure ! Comment avait-elle pu penser une seule seconde, les embarquer la dedans, elle aurait dû insister pour y aller seule. Elle aurait pu faite chanter Gold de la même manière et partir en douce, sans les prévenir. Au moins ils seraient tous en sécurité... Comment s'était-elle laissé convaincre ?

Elle se revoyait encore expliquant ses intentions dans le loft de ses parents. Mary-Margaret s'affairait dans le coin cuisine à préparer du café avec l'aide de David, tandis que Regina, Henry et Robin étaient assis de l'autre côté du comptoir de la cuisine. Elle était arrivée, secouée et en colère après avoir compris ce qu'avait fait Gold.

Emma où étais-tu ? lui demanda Mary-Margaret d'un ton légèrement inquiet. J'ai essayé de te joindre plusieurs fois...

En regardant sa mère, l'ampleur de ce qu'elle venait de découvrir la frappa de plein fouet et ses grands yeux se remplirent immédiatement de larmes. Elle les ferma quelques instants pour reprendre contenance et tremblante s'avança jusque vers la cuisine.

Le sacrifice de Killian était vain ! dit-elle en les fixant tour à tour d'une voix blanche.

Incrédules, tous la regardèrent un long moment en silence.

Comment ça ? finit par demander Henry.

Les ténèbres sont toujours à Storybrooke, j'ai entendu la dague qui m'appelait cet après-midi dit-elle.

Quoi ! hurla quasiment Mary-Margaret horrifiée, manquant lâcher la bouilloire qu'elle tenait en main.

La dague ! s'exclama Regina. Mais où est-elle ?

Je vous le donne en mille, répliqua Emma avec aigreur, d'après vous ?

Gold !

A l'énoncé de ce nom, tous les regards se tournèrent vers Regina.

Pour l'amour du ciel, comment a-t-il fait ? demanda David resté silencieux jusque-là.

Un petit tour de passe-passe à la Rumplesikstin répondit Emma, de la colère dans la voix et je suis quasiment sûre que...

Mais elle ne put terminer sa phrase, sa voix se brisant dans un sanglot.

Que quoi chérie ? demanda sa mère en venant vers elle et entourant ses épaules de son bras.

Que...que...Killian l'a compris, à l'instant où il est...mort !

Seigneur ! murmura David en poussant un profond soupir.

Mais pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? demanda Robin.

Pour le pouvoir, chéri, lui répondit Regina avec douceur en prenant sa main dans la sienne. Le pouvoir est un attrait très puissant tu sais...

Et puis Belle venait de le quitter...ajouta Mary-Margaret pensivement.

Attendez une minute s'insurgea Emma, vous n'êtes tout de même pas en train de lui chercher des excuses j'espère ? Ce qu'il a fait est inqualifiable, il a laissé Killian se sacrifier, alors qu'il récupérait tous les pouvoirs de tous les Dark Ones en lui !

Non, bien sûr que non ! dit Regina en levant la main en signe d'apaisement. Nous cherchons juste des explications à son geste aberrant.

Il n'y en pas ! Cet homme est, et restera toujours, un monstre assoiffé de pouvoir et de puissance. Il avait l'occasion de pouvoir mener une vie normale sans magie, mais non il a choisi la voix de la facilité, plutôt que de se battre pour reconquérir sa femme ! résuma Emma toute à sa colère.

Emma ça suffit, il n'est pas le seul à avoir choisi la voix de la facilité !, lui rappela fermement Mary-Margaret. C'est la colère et la tristesse qui te font parler, c'est tout.

Emma se sentit rougir comme une collégienne sous le regard insistant, mais néanmoins aimant, de sa mère. Bien sûr, comme toujours cette dernière avait raison. Elle aussi avait choisi une solution de facilité lorsqu'elle avait failli perdre Killian une première fois à Camelot ! Et il n'y avait qu'à voir où cela les avait tous menés !

Tout cela est bien beau, mais qu'allons-nous faire ? demanda Henry.

Je ne vois sincèrement pas ce que nous pouvons faire, nous avons dans la ville un homme qui abrite en lui tous les pouvoirs de tous les Dark Ones ayant existés, ce qui fait de lui le sorcier noir le plus puissant ! résuma doctement Regina.

Et la seule façon de le détruire serait Excalibur, sauf qu'elle n'existe plus depuis le sacrifice de Hook ajouta David d'un ton lugubre.

En entendant les paroles de son père, Emma ferma les yeux sous la douleur. Depuis une semaine elle ne cessait de penser à cet instant où elle avait dû le tuer et où ses merveilleux yeux océans s'étaient fermés pour l'éternité.

Je suis passée à la bibliothèque et j'ai cherché quelques informations, commença Emma, mal à l'aise.

Elle ne savait pas comment leur parler de son idée, elle savait parfaitement que tous seraient contre et ils n'auraient probablement pas tort, mais elle devait tenter le tout pour le tout. Killian lui avait juré à Camelot qu'il ne cesserait jamais de se battre pour eux, pour leur avenir et elle se devait de faire la même chose, à son tour.

Il existe un endroit, que l'on appelle l'Underworld, là où se retrouvent les âmes tourmentées...

Et ? demanda David dubitatif.

Je veux aller là-bas ! répondit Emma avec fougue.

Quoi ? crièrent en chœur Mary-Margaret, David et Henry.

Tu es devenue folle ! ajouta Mary-Margaret en colère.

Vous voulez aller en enfer ? demanda à son tour Robin, interloqué.

Non pas en enfer, mais dans l'Underworld précisa Emma d'un ton légèrement agacé. Oui je compte m'y rendre et non je ne suis pas folle, du moins pas encore !

Mais enfin pour quoi faire ? gémit sa mère le visage tourmenté.

Pour y retrouver Killian et le ramener, dit Emma doucement en fixant le comptoir de la cuisine afin d'éviter de croiser le regard de quiconque, en cet instant présent.

Tous restèrent silencieux de longues minutes afin d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait de dire.

C'est une âme contre une âme dit David brisant le silence.

Non pas dans l'Underworld, répondit immédiatement Emma. Ça marche différemment. D'après ce que j'ai lu, on peut s'y rendre et en revenir sans avoir à en payer le prix, par le sacrifice d'une âme.

Admettons que tu réussisses à récupérer son âme, dit Mary-Margaret fixant Emma droit dans les yeux. Comment feras-tu pour le ramener à la vie ?

Nous ferons comme papa et toi... lui répondit Emma cherchant son regard.

Mary-Margaret fronça les sourcils, puis comprenant où sa fille voulait en venir, eu un mouvement de recul.

Tu veux... tu veux partager...ton...cœur avec lui ! murmura-t-elle atterrée.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Emma crut lire dans le regard de sa mère du mépris, mais cette dernière se reprit immédiatement et lui sourit avec tendresse.

Ça peut marcher ! dit Regina, qui avait gardé le silence jusque-là.

J'estime ma quête encore plus légitime, à présent que j'ai la preuve que le sacrifice de Killian était vain. Il a fait ça pour détruire définitivement les ténèbres et voilà qu'elles sont toujours présentes et même plus puissantes que jamais !

Emma marchait de long en large, sentant sa colère contre Gold revenir, de plus en plus forte, à chaque minute.

J'ai obligé Gold à m'aider, il est le seul à pouvoir ouvrir un portail vers l'Underworld...

Nous irons avec toi, la coupa Mary-Margaret en prenant la main de David.

Quoi ? Non... vous ne pouvez pas venir, il y a Neal, il a besoin de vous...

Nous pourrons confier Neal à la fée bleue, il sera en sécurité là-bas ! lui répondit David en souriant. De toute façon il est hors de question que l'on te laisse partir seule !

Je viens avec vous également dit Regina en se levant de son siège pour faire face à la jeune femme.

Eberluée, Emma regarda Regina intensément.

Non... Voyons Regina...Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça...

Et pourquoi pas ? lui répondit-elle.

Eh bien...Je ne sais pas...Vous n'aimez pas particulièrement Hook...

Oh mais je ne le fais pas pour lui, mais pour vous !

Emue, bien plus qu'elle ne voudrait jamais l'avouer, Emma sourit à Regina et lui murmura un merci.

Je viens également ! dit Henry d'un ton déterminé.

Non ! répondirent en chœur Regina et Emma. Il en est hors de question.

Je vous rappelle que je suis l'auteur et que vous aurez peut-être besoin de moi ! Et puis je ne suis plus un enfant...Et moi aussi je veux sauver Killian !

Que dire de plus, quel argument pour les convaincre de la laisser y aller seule ? Il n'y avait rien à rajouter, leur sort était scellé désormais.

* * *

 _Une petite review please parce que ça fait toujours plaisir._


	2. Chapter 2

**Underworld**

Post 5x11 : Emma est prête à tout pour sauver Hook et le ramener. Rating M

 _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété d'ABC_

Alors c'était donc ça l'Underworld ! Emma n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Les autres non plus, à en juger par leurs exclamations étonnées et horrifiées. En même temps, personne ne savait vraiment à quoi s'attendre, sauf Gold, mais bien évidemment, il s'était bien gardé de leur expliquer ce qu'ils allaient trouver en arrivant...

Emma, atterrée, regardait autour d'elle tout en tripotant inconsciemment la bague de Killian. L'Underworld c'était Storybrooke ! Mais une ville bien différente de celle qu'ils connaissaient tous. Une ville ravagée, comme après le passage d'une tornade ou après une explosion...

Il y avait tout d'abord le ciel. Certes il était bleu, il faisait même soleil. C'était fou d'ailleurs, on aurait pu s'imaginer que dans cet univers tout serait noir et sombre. Mais non, il n'en était rien. Au premier abord l'univers avait un air de normalité quasi suspect.

Puis, au fur et à mesure, qu'ils avançaient dans la rue principale, ils durent tous se rendre à l'évidence, rien n'était normal en fait ! La tour de l'horloge effondrée, des carcasses de voitures brûlées, dont la coccinelle jaune d'Emma, des trottoirs éventrés, des façades décrépites, voire totalement en ruines, des vitres brisées...et cette espèce de poussière rouge un peu partout.

Seigneur ! gémit Mary-Margaret en serrant plus fort la main de David dans la sienne.

Où sommes-nous ? demanda Henry.

Bienvenue à Storybrooke...Version Underworld ne put s'empêcher de fanfaronner Gold qui marchait devant eux, comme en pays conquis.

Emma soupira fortement pour se calmer, elle avait une furieuse envie de s'en prendre à Gold, même si elle était consciente qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose contre lui maintenant. Il possédait tous les pouvoirs de tous les Dark Ones et elle n'avait que sa petite magie, de plus ils avaient besoin de lui ici et surtout pour rentrer !

Par quoi commençons-nous ? demanda Regina, toujours prête à l'action.

Il nous faut commencer par nous présenter aux édiles de la ville lui répliqua Gold s'arrêtant au milieu de la rue et se retournant vers le groupe.

Qui sont ? répliqua Regina dédaigneusement.

Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup l'idée de dépendre de quelqu'un d'inconnu dans cet univers. D'où ils venaient, c'était elle qui prenait les décisions, c'était elle que l'on écoutait, elle le maire...

C'est là que les choses commencent à devenir intéressantes, susurra-t-il d'un ton mielleux qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à David et Emma en chœur.

Tout en parlant, ils se retrouvèrent tous devant l'hôtel de ville, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait. Sentant l'exaspération la gagner, Regina rentra dans le bâtiment, comme elle l'aurait fait dans la version normale de leur ville et se dirigea vers le bureau du maire, enjambant de ci, de là quelques gravas. Suivie de toute l'équipe, elle ouvrit sans attendre une quelconque permission et surtout sans frapper la porte du bureau et resta tétanisée sur le seuil.

Ce qu'ils virent dépassait l'imagination. Il s'agissait bien du bureau de madame le maire, même décor luxueux de marbre noir et gris, même impression de froideur, mais il fallait rajouter au tableau, le plafond noirci, les meubles demi-calcinés et les vitres recouvertes d'une sorte de suie noire, comme si un incendie s'était déclaré dans la pièce. Mais ce qui surpris tout le monde et paralysa de stupeur Regina, c'était la femme brune nonchalamment assise derrière le bureau.

Parfaitement coiffée et maquillée, le regard plus noir que jamais, trônait Cora, qui les toisaient avec hauteur, un rictus mauvais figé sur ses lèvres rouges.

Mère ! Mais que fais-tu là ? demanda Regina depuis le seuil, d'une voix blanche, tandis que son visage se décomposait.

Cora régit immédiatement en éclatant d'un rire froid.

Bonjour à toi également ma chère fille ! Je vois que tu n'as toujours pas appris les bonnes manières !

Regina blêmit un peu plus et s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, mais elle fut interrompue par Gold, qui la poussant légèrement, entra dans la pièce.

Bonjour très chère, quel plaisir de te revoir ! dit-il dans un sourire froid.

Cora le toisa de la tête au pied et se raidit imperceptiblement.

Ce serait plutôt à moi de poser la question dit-elle au bout d'un silence. Que fais-tu là ma chère fille ? Et surtout, vous, que faîtes-vous là ? ajouta-t-elle, englobant d'un geste de la main Gold et les autres, restés groupés à l'entrée du bureau, derrière Regina.

Nous sommes ici pour une quête, commença Gold, en se plantant devant le bureau de Cora.

Une quête ? Vraiment ? Avez-vous une idée d'où vous vous trouvez exactement ? ironisa Cora en les toisant tour à tour.

Nous savons parfaitement où nous sommes, la question est plutôt de savoir si vous pouvez nous aider, dit Emma en entrant à son tour dans la pièce d'un pas résolu.

Ce geste, fut le signal pour tous les autres, qui finirent par enter dans le bureau du maire.

Mlle Swan ! Il ne manquait plus que vous et votre chère mère pour que la fête soit complète ! ironisa à nouveau Cora en fixant intensément Mary-Margaret, qui n'avait pas lâchée la main de David.

Cora...je...je...suis...bredouilla Mary-Margaret, sans oser vraiment lever les yeux vers elle.

Vous êtes désolée, c'est ça ! Vous vous en voulez de m'avoir tuée peut-être ? Et vous pensez que je vais vous croire ? Vous et vos amis « les héros », qui pensaient toujours détenir toutes les vérités, vous pensez vraiment que j'ai besoin ou envie d'entendre vos excuses ! Parce que si vous êtes ici pour ça, laissez-moi vous dire ...

Nous ne sommes pas là pour vous ! Désolée, mais le monde ne tourne pas autour de vous ! répliqua Emma d'un ton froid.

Oh j'oubliais, qu'il tournait plutôt autour de vous Mlle Swann, lui répondit Cora du tac au tac.

Emma encaissa la remarque, sans rien laisser paraître, même si Cora venait de marquer un point. Bien sûr que tout tournait autour d'elle ! C'était à cause d'elle et de ses erreurs qu'ils se retrouvaient tous ici, dans ce monde de fou... Et pour faire quoi ? Une quête folle et impossible qu'elle avait voulue !

Mère, nous ne sommes pas venus pour nous excuser de t'avoir envoyé ici. Non crois-moi, je bénis plutôt chaque jour, que tu sois enfin sortie définitivement de ma vie, pour ne pas avoir à tenter de te retrouver ! dit Regina d'une voix chargée de mépris.

Une fois la première surprise passée, l'Evil Queen venait de retrouver toute son énergie et toute sa superbe.

Charmant ! ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Cora sans lâcher sa fille du regard. Alors quel est le but de cette délicieuse réunion de famille ?

Comme Gold et Emma te l'ont expliqué, nous sommes ici pour une quête. Nous voulons tenter de récupérer une âme.

Une âme ! Vous croyez quoi, que ça se trouve comme ça ? Vous pensez que vous pouvez venir ici, et décider de prendre ce que vous voulez ? Regina, je te croyais plus sensée et plus à la connaissance de la magie, pour ne pas commettre ce genre de bêtise. Et toi ? dit-elle en se tournant vers Gold, resté silencieux. Que leur as-tu dis ou plutôt pas dis ?

Mais rien très chère ! Je les ai laissé faire et crois-moi c'était fort divertissant. Comme vous le savez la magie a toujours un prix et je croyais vraiment que vous étiez au courant de cette petite clause au contrat...

De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda Emma inquiète.

Du prix à payer pour récupérer une âme très chère ! répondit Cora à la place de Gold.

Ce n'est pas une âme, contre une âme ! Je le sais, je l'ai lu à la bibliothèque et vous me l'avez confirmé, commença-t-elle accusatrice, pointant l'index vers Gold.

Non effectivement, confirma Cora. Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que les choses sont plus simples. Le monde ne fonctionne pas ici de la même manière. Ici, tout n'est qu'apparence...

Comment ça ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Regina.

Vous ne voyez que ce que vous voulez bien voir et il en va de même pour tous les gens qui se trouvent ici, moi y compris.

Je ne comprends pas ! dit Emma.

C'est pourtant simple Mlle Swann, répliqua Gold. Pourquoi croyez-vous que tout ici ressemble à Storybrooke ? Parce c'est que vous vouliez tous inconsciemment, vous vouliez voir un lieu qui bien que différent, vous rassure quelque peu, un lieu que vous connaissez, un chez-vous juste un peu dissemblable...

Vous voulez-dire que si nous avions encore vécu dans la forêt enchantée, nous aurions vu celle-ci mais différente ? demanda David.

Tout à fait très cher. Vous comprenez vite !

D'accord, s'énerva Emma. Mais en quoi cela change quelque chose ?

Cora la considéra en silence en très long moment, puis posant son menton sur ses deux mains jointes, elle lui dédia un sourire sans joie.

Mais cela change tout, Mlle Swan ! Je vous croyais plus intelligente que ça ! Vous voulez récupérer une âme, mais encore faudrait-il que cette âme est envie et surtout la capacité de vous suivre...

Stupéfaite, Emma fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Une vague d'angoisse l'envahit. Elle avait entraîné malgré elle sa famille dans cette aventure, sans jamais imaginer une seule seconde que Killian ne puisse pas revenir auprès d'elle.

Et si Cora disait vrai ?

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._

 _Une petite review please parce que ça fait toujours plaisir._


	3. Chapter 3

**Underworld**

Post 5x11 : Emma est prête à tout pour sauver Hook et le ramener. Rating M

 _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété d'ABC_

* * *

 __Attention lemon __

Le soleil entrant à flot à travers la baie vitrée commença à la réveiller doucement. Elle était couchée sur le ventre, le drap la couvrant jusqu'à la taille, ses cheveux désordonnés laissaient entrevoir sa nuque. Elle était nue. Grommelant, Emma se retourna lentement en tâtonnant de sa main, la place vide à ses côtés. Une vague de panique la submergea alors. Tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve ! Leur retour à Storybrooke, leurs retrouvailles dans cette maison, leur maison... Au-delà de la panique, la douleur et la peine, qui ne l'avaient plus quittées depuis l'instant où il était mort dans ses bras, revinrent l'envahirent avec une telle force, qu'elle sentit les larmes prêtent à couler.

Elle se redressa et jeta un coup d'œil paniqué à travers la chambre.

Killian ! appela-t-elle la voix cassée par la panique et l'angoisse. Killian ! Non... Par pitié je t'en prie !

Tout à coup, deux bras la serrèrent tendrement.

Aye Love ! Tout va bien... Calme-toi... Je suis là ! lui dit-il en déposant une multitude de baisers dans ses cheveux.

Réalisant tout à coup qu'il était là, auprès d'elle, bien réel, la jeune femme poussa un soupir de soulagement entre ses larmes. Elle se blottit tout contre Killian et enfouit ses doigts dans sa douce chevelure pour l'attirer encore plus près d'elle. N'y tenant plus elle captura ses lèvres d'un baiser langoureux, auquel il répondit avec la même passion.

Ne me fais plus jamais une peur pareille ! dit-elle au bout d'un moment en agitant le doigt telle une maîtresse d'école.

Promis ! Juré ! lui répondit Killian un sourire hésitant aux lèvres.

D'un geste de la main il poussa la jeune femme sur le lit où elle se trouva à nouveau allongée, toujours dans le plus simple appareil. Il se pencha au-dessus d'elle et déposa sur ses lèvres un doux baiser, puis sa bouche dévia doucement le long de son cou, sur ses seins, la faisant gémir doucement.

Tu n'imagines même pas la merveilleuse image que tu m'as donnée, abandonnée ainsi dans le sommeil, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Contente que le spectacle t'ait plu capitaine ! répondit-elle en se redressant et lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille, le faisant gémir à son tour.

Dis-moi, personne ne t'as dit qu'il ne faut jamais provoquer un pirate ? lui demanda-t-il la voix enrouée par le désir.

Et bien non ! répondit-elle joueuse. Il faut dire que je n'ai pas beaucoup fréquenté de pirate dans ma vie... Mais je ne demande qu'à apprendre...

Killian leva alors un sourcil et lui adressa un de ses sourires dévastateurs dont il avait le secret, puis de sa main valide fit rouler la pointe de son sein entre ses doigts, tandis que ses lèvres se refermèrent sur son autre sein. Emma se cambra sous la douce torture.

Oh Killian ! gémit-elle.

Ses doigts continuèrent leur lente descente le long du ventre de la jeune femme, puis il glissa sa langue dans son nombril lui provoquant une vague de frissons incontrôlables au passage. Sa main acheva sa douce procession sur son sexe humide. Lorsqu'il inséra un doigt en elle, puis en deuxième, Emma ne put retenir un cri de plaisir. Cri qui se transforma en râle de jouissance quand la langue de Killian vint titiller son clitoris pour la rendre folle.

Que tu es belle love ! dit-il un sourire lascif aux lèvres.

Ne voulant pas être en reste, Emma inversa tout à coup leur position et vint à califourchon sur lui. Devant son regard surpris mais emplit de désir, elle sourit moqueuse.

Je croyais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça love !

Elle lui retira alors le seul vêtement qu'il portait, un boxer, prit son sexe tendu dans sa main et le guida doucement en elle, tout en commençant à effectuer de doux allers-retours. Killian gémit de plus en plus fort, tandis qu'il l'accompagnait de ses coups de reins. Bientôt la chambre ne fut remplie que de leurs soupirs et de leurs souffles de plus en plus heurtés. Sa main valide parcourra la colonne vertébrale de la jeune femme, caressant ses fesses au passage.

Puis il la fit basculer sons lui, s'emparant de sa lèvre inférieure qu'il mordilla violement. Toujours en elle, il accéléra la cadence, toujours plus loin, plus profond. Leurs pensées volèrent en éclats, leurs corps s'arquèrent en proie à un orgasme dévastateur. Emma cria son prénom, tandis qu'il s'effondra sur elle dans un râle de jouissance.

Allongés l'un près de l'autre, tentant de reprendre leur esprit, leurs doigts entremêlés, le temps leur semblait comme suspendu.

Ce sera ça alors désormais notre quotidien ? demanda Emma la voix légèrement enrouée par l'émotion.

Kilian se redressa sur un coude et se tourna vers elle pour la contempler.

Oui love si tu le veux ! lui répondit-il tout bas, ému également.

Tu en douterais ? demanda-t-elle en décrivant des cercles concentriques avec son doigt sur sa poitrine.

Il attrapa la main de la jeune femme et en embrassa la paume.

Non pas une seconde ! Désormais nous partageons le même cœur...

Un seul cœur, deux âmes sœurs pour l'éternité dit Emma, se relevant à son tour.

Pour l'éternité et même au-delà répondit-il en s'emparant de ses lèvres.

Puis sans vraiment comprendre comment, le décor sembla changer et Emma se retrouva tout à coup sur le port de Storybrooke.

Quelque chose clochait ! pensa-t-elle en son for intérieur. Mais ses pensées s'envolèrent lorsqu'elle vit Killian debout sur le port, devant le Jolly Roger, lui faisant de grands signes.

Heureuse, elle courut se réfugier entre ses bras.

Hey Love ! lui dit-il entre deux baisers.

Hello ! Tu m'as manqué ! lui répondit-elle en posant sa tête contre sa poitrine, sentant son cœur battre tout contre son oreille.

Tu es magnifique dit-il la voix rauque, tout en la faisant reculer pour mieux l'admirer.

Merci ! Et toi...tu es...

Je sais ! ne put-il s'empêcher de fanfaronner fidèle à lui-même.

Et du fait, il n'avait pas tort, pensa Emma en l'admirant. Dieu qu'il était sexy ! Son jean noir moulant, sa chemise ouverte de quelques boutons, assez pour laisser libre cours à l'imagination, et son blouson de cuir lui allait à merveille. Elle l'avait toujours trouvé incroyablement beau dans ses habits de pirate, mais il faillait avouer que les tenues modernes lui allaient encore mieux. Inconsciemment, Emma se mordit la lèvre, ce qui déclencha chez Killian un haussement de sourcils hautement suggestif et chez la jeune femme, l'envie de ravager cette bouche bien trop aguicheuse.

Après s'être à nouveau embrassés passionnément, Killian invita la jeune femme à monter à bord. Dans la cabine du capitaine, elle vit une table dressée avec des bougies et un bouquet de camélias.

C'est magnifique, lui dit-elle souriante. En quel honneur ?

Parce que je t'aime ! lui répondit-il souriant à son tour et tirant la chaise pour l'inviter à s'asseoir.

Ils dînèrent en silence, mais ce n'était pas un silence gêné, non, c'était le genre de silence que l'on peut trouver entre deux personnes qui se connaissent tant qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de mots pour communiquer. Ils leur suffisaient de se regarder, d'entrecroiser leurs doigts à travers la table, pour se dire à quel point ils étaient heureux.

Une fois qu'ils eurent terminés, Killian se leva un instant pour aller farfouiller dans un meuble, puis revint vers la table, sous le regard inquisiteur d'Emma. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas, puis mit un genou à terre.

Soufflée, la jeune femme sentit les larmes affluer à ses paupières et son cœur battre un peu plus vite. Elle avait compris bien évidemment, mais malgré ce qu'elle voyait, elle avait du mal à réaliser ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Il attrapa les deux mains d'Emma entre la sienne et plongeant ses iris couleur océan dans les siens, lui dit d'une voix rendue quelque peu tremblante par l'émotion

Emma, te rencontrer fut la chose la plus merveilleuse qu'il me soit arrivé dans ma si longue vie. Avant de te connaître, je ne pensais pas avoir droit au bonheur, je ne pensais pas pouvoir un jour être à nouveau heureux, et j'avais tort. Parce que non seulement je suis heureux, mais je pense ne l'avoir jamais été comme ça. Tu es ma lumière, celle qui a chassé les ténèbres de mon cœur et m'a fait comprendre que la vengeance au fond était stérile et ne me rendrai jamais le bonheur perdu. Je t'aime Emma Swan et je veux passer le reste de ma vie à tes côtés. Je veux que nous vieillissions ensemble et que nous fondions une famille. Je ne suis qu'un pirate et je n'ai que mon amour et mon âme à t'offrir mais tu ferais de moi l'homme le plus heureux de tous les univers si tu acceptais de devenir Mme Killian Jones. Emma veux-tu m'épouser ?

En larmes Emma se contenta d'hocher la tête affirmativement. Souriant, Killian attrapa la petite boîte qu'il avait précédemment posé sur la table et en sortie une magnifique bague ancienne avec un saphir.

Elle appartenait à ma mère, dit-il en lui passant au doigt. Je suis sûre qu'elle aurait aimé que tu la portes.

Elle est magnifique, murmura Emma la voix tremblante en se jetant dans les bras de Killian.

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, puis Killian se détacha doucement d'Emma, tout en gardant sa main dans la sienne et la conduisit vers la banquette sous le hublot.

Je t'aime Emma. Je te jure que je vais faire tout ce qui est possible au monde pour faire de toi la femme la plus heureuse qu'il soit...

La jeune femme le fit taire en posant un doigt sur sa bouche.

Je le sais... Je n'ai aucun doute tu sais ! Nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre de toute éternité et notre destin était de nous rencontrer et de nous aimer !

Tu n'as pas toujours dis cela Love ! ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Killian.

Emma lui sourit doucement et se blottissant contre lui.

C'est vrai ! Mais c'était avant que je comprenne que tu étais ma destinée...

Avant d'avoir le temps de comprendre, Emma se sentit à nouveau basculer ailleurs. La peur commença à s'insinuer dans son esprit. Tout ce qu'elle voyait n'était qu'apparence. Rien n'était réel malheureusement et surtout pas ces merveilleux moments avec lui, comprit-elle enfin.

* * *

 _Ne me tuez pas tout de suite...Je sais je suis un peu sadique...beaucoup ?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Underworld**

Post 5x11 : Emma est prête à tout pour sauver Hook et le ramener. Rating M

 _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété d'ABC_

* * *

Emma se vit cette fois assise sur une chaise devant un miroir. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants dans l'espoir que cette vision cesse, mais peine perdue. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais comprenait qu'elle n'avait aucune prise sur les évènements. Elle voyait les choses, les ressentait et s'entendait parler sans pouvoir y prendre part, un peu comme une spectatrice !

Mary-Margaret ne cessait de s'agiter en tous sens dans la pièce.

Arrête de faire les cents pas, maman ! Tu vas finir par faire un trou dans la moquette ! dit Emma au bord de l'exaspération.

Mais...dit-elle en s'arrêtant et regardant Emma à travers le miroir devant lequel cette dernière était assise, tu as vu l'heure ! Nous ne serons jamais prêtes à temps ! Si seulement nous étions dans la forêt enchantée, tout serait différent...

Emma leva les yeux au ciel. Depuis près de trois semaines, Mary-Margaret lui portait sérieusement sur les nerfs. Du jour où elle avait appris les fiançailles d'Emma et Killian elle n'avait eu de cesse, jusqu'à ce que ces derniers cèdent, de s'occuper de leur cérémonie de mariage.

Elle voulait absolument que le mariage d'Emma soit digne de la princesse qu'elle était, et soit en tout conforme, à ceux, célébrés dans la forêt enchantée. Oui mais voilà, au grand dam de Mary Margaret, Storybrooke n'était pas la forêt enchantée, et même si la magie régnait dans la ville, ce ne serait jamais pareil !

Si au début, cela avait amusé Emma, aujourd'hui c'était l'inverse. Plus le grand moment approchait, plus son propre stress montait et les diatribes de sa mère ne l'aidaient absolument pas.

Maman, ça suffit. Tout sera parfait ! Nous ne serons pas en retard...Je sais nous ne sommes pas dans la forêt enchantée, mais c'est ici que nous vivons et moi ça me convient parfaitement...Je devrais même dire que cela nous convient à tous les deux Killian et moi ! N'est-ce-pas le plus important ?

Mary-Margaret poussa un profond soupir et adressa un doux sourire à sa fille.

Tu as raison chérie, bien sûr ! Je te demande pardon...Je ne voulais pas en faire trop tu sais...Je voulais juste que tu es le mariage dont toutes les princesses rêvent et auquel tu as droit...

Je sais bien maman, lui répondit Emma en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, sur une Regina vêtue d'une magnifique robe longue bordeaux.

Tout le monde est prêt ? s'enquit-elle.

Presque répondit Emma en se retournant. Waouh ! Regina tu es ravissante, cette couleur te va à ravir. Finalement maman tu as parfaitement choisi !

Regina sourit doucement.

Quelqu'un m'aide pour attacher cette chose, demanda Emma en tenant le voile qu'elle devait fixer à ses cheveux, artistiquement attachés en chignon.

Mary-Margaret s'empressa d'aider sa fille et c'est les larmes aux yeux qu'elle l'aida à se relever pour se contempler dans le grand miroir installé dans la pièce.

Emma s'admira un long moment, surprise de son apparence, mais avant tout bien plus émue qu'elle ne voulait le laisser paraître. Dans quelques minutes elle allait épouser l'amour de sa vie, celui pour qui elle était allée jusque dans les enfers, celui auprès duquel elle voulait passer le reste de ses jours. Elle avait du mal à se reconnaître dans cette femme dont les grands yeux verts semblaient comme habités d'une lumière intérieure. Jamais elle ne s'était trouvée aussi jolie qu'en ce moment.

Tu es magnifique, murmura sa mère à son oreille, la faisant sortir de sa torpeur.

Ta mère à raison, Emma, tu es superbe, rajouta Regina le plus sincèrement du monde.

Ce compliment sans arrière-pensée de Regina, la toucha énormément. Que de chemin parcouru entre elles, depuis le jour où elle avait débarqué à Storybrooke ! Jamais elle n'aurait pu penser entretenir une relation, qui ressemblait de très près à une vraie amitié, avec la mère adoptive de son fils. Et pourtant !

Même les méchants avaient semblait-il décider de les laisser tranquille, afin qu'elle puisse vivre son conte de fée ! Ce futur dont elle avait rêvé, dont ils avaient rêvés Killian et elle à Camelot, était là à présent. Elle allait pouvoir passer le reste de sa vie auprès de l'homme sans lequel elle ne saurait vivre.

Tout en se dirigeant entourée de sa mère et de Regina, vers l'église où dans quelques instants elle allait célébrer son union avec Killian, Emma ne put s'empêcher de penser que finalement les happy ends existaient vraiment.

Un rire froid et cruel se fit entendre, et la vision se dissipa enfin. Emma chercha autour d'elle pour savoir d'où provenait ce rire, mais impossible de le savoir. Elle se trouvait dans une pièce sombre, juste éclairée par quelques lumières encastrées dans le mur, derrière elle, elle put distinguer une cage d'ascenseur.

C'est par là qu'elle était arrivée se souvint-elle tout à coup. Les faits revenaient à sa mémoire par bribes. Hadès. Cora avait fini par leur expliquer que tout dépendait de lui dans cette ville. Le dieu des enfers en personne !

Si tous avaient semblés effarés, voire inquiets par cette nouvelle, Emma quant à elle, n'avait comme à son habitude écoutée personne et s'était rendu immédiatement dans le repaire d'Hadès, dans le but de récupérer l'âme de Killian.

Elle se souvenait être descendue par cet ascenseur et avoir vu cet homme, somme tout si humain, du moins en apparence. Elle lui avait exposé sa requête et puis...les visions...

Elle comprenait, tout à coup, mais un peu tard, qu'elle avait eu tort de foncer sans réfléchir directement vers lui. A priori, Il possédait des pouvoirs très puissants et savait parfaitement s'en servir. Il venait de lui montrer ce qu'elle souhaitait le plus au monde, la raison pour laquelle elle était venue dans l'Underworld, un futur avec KIllian. Mais rien n'était réel, et à en juger par le rire qui commençait à lui vriller les tympans, Hadès n'avait absolument pas l'intention que cela le devienne un jour.

Pourquoi faîtes-vous cela ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, qu'elle aurait aimé plus ferme.

Tu n'as pas aimé ? demanda la voix d'un ton sarcastique, tandis qu'Hadès se matérialisait devant elle. N'est-ce-pas ce dont tu rêves, la raison pour laquelle, tu as eu l'audace de venir me demander son âme ?

Emma ferma brièvement les yeux pour chasser les douces images de ses visions, mais ces dernières semblaient comme imprimer en lettres de feu sur ses rétines. Elle voyait le merveilleux sourire de Killian, elle sentait encore la chaleur, la tendresse et la passion de ses étreintes...

Que voulez-vous ? demanda-t-elle la voix encore plus tremblante.

Te faire comprendre petite fille, que toute Sauveuse que tu es, ici, c'est moi qui commande et qui décide. Tu n'auras pas ce que tu es venue chercher. Ton pirate il est à moi désormais et je ne te le rendrai jamais.

Un froid glacial envahit le cœur d'Emma. Non ! Elle n'abandonnerait jamais Hook sans combattre !

Que voulez-vous en échange ?

Qu'as-tu à proposer ? demanda-t-il l'air faussement intéressé, en tournant autour d'elle. Ton âme peut-être ? ricana-t-il. Mais je n'en veux pas, trop pure !

Vous régnez sur des milliers d'âmes, en quoi en perdre une peut vous gêner ?

Mais c'est que ce n'est pas n'importe laquelle. L'âme d'un Dark One, une âme qui a connu la noirceur la plus terrible, celle d'un être abominablement cruel...

Il n'est plus cet homme-là ! hurla Emma au désespoir. Il a changé...

Oh mais en en faisant un Dark One tu lui a rendu toute cette noirceur et je ne peux que t'en remercier, susurra-t-il goguenard.

Emma tremblait de rage et de désespoir.

J'aime ces âmes si sombres, j'aime tenter de les pousser dans leurs derniers retranchements, expliqua-t-il en s'asseyant en face de la jeune femme, un sourire de psychopathe au bord des lèvres, les deux mains jointes devant son visage, comme un professeur en pleine conférence.

Je ne comprends pas répliqua Emma en pleine confusion.

J'aime les faire souffrir, souffla-t-il tout bas en approchant son visage à quelques millimètres du sien.

Et d'un claquement de doigt, le décor de la pièce changea, les lumières se firent plus violentes, mais c'est autre chose qui attira le regard de la jeune femme et la frappa d'horreur.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Alors une petite review... D'après vous qu'a donc vu notre pauvre Emma ?


	5. Chapter 5

**Underworld**

Post 5x11 : Emma est prête à tout pour sauver Hook et le ramener. Rating M

 _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété d'ABC_

* * *

Un cri se bloqua dans la gorge de la jeune femme. Elle ferma les yeux pour tenter d'effacer ce qu'elle voyait, mais elle savait parfaitement que cette fois-ci il ne s'agissait pas d'une vision, mais de la plus terrible réalité.

L'homme était attaché, nu jusqu'au bas ventre, par des cordes sur une sorte de croix en bois. Son torse était parsemé d'entailles sanguinolentes, des rigoles de sang avaient coulées le long de son bras gauche, depuis une profonde blessure au cou. Il semblait inconscient, la tête penchée vers la gauche, les cheveux courts et bruns emmêlés par le sang et la sueur lui collaient au front.

Le cœur d'Emma s'emballa, car en une fraction de seconde, elle avait reconnu l'homme attaché devant elle.

Killian ! ne put-elle s'empêcher de crier d'une voix étranglée par l'émotion.

Elle voulut se précipiter vers lui, mais une sorte de champ de force l'en empêcha et la repoussa violement quelques mètres plus loin. Impuissante, les yeux remplis de larmes, elle ne pouvait que l'appeler inlassablement, mais il ne semblait pas l'entendre.

Elle tenta de s'approcher à nouveau, en tournant pour voir son visage et son cœur se serra.

Mon dieu ! murmura-t-elle la voix altérée. Ordure, que lui avait vous fait ? hurla-t-elle en tournant son regard noyé par les larmes vers un Hadès triomphant.

Son visage était tellement tuméfié, qu'il en était presque méconnaissable. La pommette droite était éclatée, ainsi que l'arcade sourcilière, son œil gauche était tellement enflé, qu'il n'aurait jamais pu l'ouvrir, même s'il avait été conscient. Ses lèvres, ses lèvres merveilleuses, qu'elle aimait tant embrasser, avaient éclatées sous les coups...

Emma sentit une vague de haine brûlante l'envahir, son pouvoir bouillonnait en elle, un courant quasi électrique s'empara de tout son être et elle sentit ses mains crépiter. Mû par l'instinct et la douleur, elle tendit ses mains vers Hadès, qui réalisant que quelque chose allait se produire, se dématérialisa dans l'instant et le puissant jet de magie d'Emma alla s'écraser contre le mur, y ouvrant une brèche. Se retournant vers Killian, elle envoya une nouvelle salve de magie vers le champ de force qui le séparait d'elle et le brisa. Elle se précipita vers lui pour le détacher, mais fut stoppée net dans son élan, lorsqu'en arrivant tout près, elle vit que ses blessures étaient encore plus importantes qu'elle ne le pensait.

Des torrents de larmes se déversèrent de ses yeux, tandis qu'elle l'appelait doucement, ne sachant top comment le toucher pour ne pas lui faire plus de mal.

Killian mon amour, c'est moi, c'est Emma...murmura-t-elle entre deux sanglots, en caressant doucement son front et les mèches de cheveux qui y étaient collées.

Mais Killian ne réagit toujours pas. Elle s'arma alors de courage et commença à couper les cordes qui le maintenaient attaché à la croix. Tandis qu'elle le détachait, elle réalisa avec effroi que ces dernières s'étaient profondément enfoncées dans la peau, causant au passage d'affreuses blessures sur ses poignets, ses épaules, sa poitrine et ses cuisses. Inconscient Killian bascula vers l'avant, et Emma dut bander ses muscles de toutes ses forces pour soutenir le poids de son corps.

Le trainant, plus qu'elle ne le portait, elle se faufila tant bien que mal, à travers la brèche qu'elle avait ouverte précédemment pour se retrouver à l'air libre, et sans surprise, à l'arrière du cimetière de Storybrooke.

Il faisait nuit et en plus de l'espèce de poussière rougeâtre toujours présente, un épais brouillard glacial était tombé, ne laissant que peu de visibilité. Elle se pencha vers Killian, toujours inconscient et réalisant qu'il tremblait, elle enleva sa veste pour lui passer autour des épaules. Bien que trop petite pour lui, elle aurait le mérite de lui donner un peu de chaleur...

Elle s'arrêta quelques instants en s'asseyant sur une pierre tombale, à la fois pour reprendre son souffle et réfléchir. Killian avait besoin de soins, et elle ne savait où aller. Le plus sage était de retourner à la version de ce monde du loft de ses parents, où elle avait laissé tout le monde quelques heures auparavant. En y repensant, elle se dit qu'ils devaient tous être morts d'inquiétude pour elle, d'ailleurs !

Mais ce qui la surprenait le plus, c'était que Hadès l'ai laissé partir, sans s'interposer. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Ce dernier savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait et devait avoir la faculté de surveiller tout ce qui se passait en ville...

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle parvenait enfin au loft de ses parents et épuisée en poussa la porte. Elle fut immédiatement accueillie par un concert d'exclamations et de cris.

Emma pour l'amour du ciel ...commença Mary-Margaret.

Mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase et resta bouche bée, devant l'état pitoyable de Killian.

Seigneur que lui est-il arrivé ? demanda-t-elle, effarée.

Hadès se contenta de répondre Emma, les dents serrées.

Robin et David vinrent l'aider et soutinrent Killian pour le monter jusqu'à la mezzanine. Emma, Regina et Mary-Margaret les suivirent.

Que s'est-il passé chérie ? demanda sa mère avec sollicitude.

J'ai fait la rencontre d'Hadès, résuma Emma d'une voix blanche.

C'est lui qui lui a fait ça ? demanda Regina tout en examinant Killian.

Tu peux faire quelque chose pour lui ? demanda Emma, tout en hochant la tête affirmativement.

M'man tu peux le soigner n'est-ce-pas ? demanda Henry au bord des larmes.

Réalisant tous en même temps, que ce n'était vraiment pas un spectacle pour un adolescent, et sur un coup d'œil appuyé de Regina, Robin, vint trouver Henry et l'entraîna à sa suite vers le rez-de-chaussée.

Je suis sûre que Regina va faire tout son possible, ne t'inquiètes pas trop va...Tu sais, je pense qu'on serait peut-être plus utile à préparer quelque chose à manger pour tout le monde...

Regina se concentra et fit parcourir ses mains au-dessus du corps de Killian. Elle sentait sa magie affluer, mais c'était comme si quelque chose l'empêchait de se répandre. Agacée, elle secoua la tête et réessaya le processus...mais...rien...

Je ne comprends pas dit-elle au bout d'un moment, d'un ton préoccupé. C'est comme si mes pouvoirs ne marchaient plus. Peut-être est-ce à cause de l'Underworld dit-elle cherchant le regard d'Emma.

Emma soupira et ferma les yeux à la fois de fatigue, mais aussi de désespoir. Elle avait compris. Si Regina ne pouvait rien faire, c'était parce qu'Hadès y veillait. Il ne voulait en aucune façon que qui que ce soit puisse soigner Killian. Il voulait le faire souffrir. Les larmes qu'elle avait retenues depuis son retour au loft, franchirent la barrière de ses paupières et elle s'écroula au bord du lit, où Killian était allongé. Elle attrapa sa main valide dans la sienne et la posa contre sa joue.

Killian je t'en prie...gémit-elle doucement. Réveille toi mon amour, reviens moi s'il te plaît...

Emma chérie...dit David en se penchant sur elle. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a fait, mais il ne pourra jamais reprendre conscience sans soins...pas dans l'état où il est...

Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ! s'insurgea-t-elle.

Elle lâcha la main de Killian, qu'elle reposa doucement, avec toute la tendresse du monde sur le matelas.

Tes pouvoirs ne sont pas en cause Regina, dit-elle en se relevant. C'est juste Hadès qui t'empêche de les utiliser...

Mais pourquoi ? demanda Mary-Margaret.

Parce qu'il veut garder l'âme de Killian pour lui répondit Emma d'une voie sans timbre. Il prétend qu'une âme aussi noire, qui a fait autant de mal et qui en plus a été un Dark One est un met de choix...Il se délecte à l'idée de le faire souffrir de cette manière, et ce pour l'éternité !

Tous se regardèrent en silence.

En parlant de Dark One, où est Gold ? demanda Emma au bout d'un moment.

Officiellement il est parti voir son père pour tenter de lui soutirer des informations...

Son père ? demanda Emma incrédule. Peter Pan est ici ?

Oui une vraie réunion de famille, n'est-ce-pas, ironisa Regina d'un ton acide. Après ma mère, le père de Rumplesikstin...

Je voudrais comprendre...commença Emma.

Quoi ? demanda David.

Comment des âmes aussi noires que celles de Cora ou de Pete Pan ont fait pour échapper aux tortures d'Hadès.

Connaissant ma mère, elle a sûrement passé un marché avec lui répondit Regina d'un ton déterminé.

Oui c'est ça dit Emma un marché ! Bien sûr ! C'est ce qu'il faut que je fasse...

Attends une minute chérie, dit Mary-Margaret en retenant sa fille par le bras. Un marché de ce type a toujours une contrepartie. Es-tu prête à en payer le prix ? insista-t-elle.

Emma comprenait parfaitement où sa mère voulait en venir. Quel serait le prix à payer pour passer un tel marché avec Hadès ? Que devrait-elle sacrifier ? Elle posa ses yeux sur Killian, allongé sur le lit et l'état dans lequel il se trouvait lui déchira le cœur et raffermit sa détermination.

Regarde-le, maman, regarde ce qu'il lui a fait ! dit-elle en le désignant de la main. J'irais jusqu'au bout ajouta-t-elle d'un ton plus que jamais déterminé.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

 _Quel sera le prix à payer pour sauver Hook ?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Underworld**

Post 5x11 : Emma est prête à tout pour sauver Hook et le ramener. Rating M

 _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété d'ABC_

* * *

Postée devant la fenêtre de la chambre, Emma regardait, sans vraiment le voir, le soleil se lever au-dessus de la ville. C'était curieux de voir que les jours et les nuits défilaient à priori de la même manière que dans le monde réel...Quoique...Elle ignorait combien de temps s'était réellement écoulé depuis leur départ du Storybrooke normal.

Elle se retourna vers le lit où Killian reposait depuis la veille au soir. Il n'avait pas bougé, ni montré le moindre signe de conscience. Elle s'approcha du lit et caressa doucement les rares endroits de son visage encore intacts. Elle sentit la colère et la rage qui avait flambé en elle, une grande partie de la nuit, se réveiller de plus belle.

Elle savait la colère mauvaise conseillère, mais en même temps, avait-elle vraiment le temps de s'appesantir sur ses états d'âme ? Combien de temps étaient-il censés rester ici, sans que cela n'influe sur le cours de leur vie ? Elle s'en voulait de plus en plus de les avoir tous entraînés dans cette folie. Si quelque chose devait arriver à l'un d'entre eux, elle ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner !

L'idée qui avait germé dans son esprit au cours de la nuit, lui semblait désormais à la lueur pâle du matin, comme la meilleure. Bien sûr personne n'approuverait et surtout pas ses parents d'ailleurs, elle savait également que Killian serait totalement contre, s'il était conscient et en mesure de lui donner son avis ! Oui mais voilà, il ne l'était pas justement ! Et c'était pour lui qu'elle faisait tout ça...

Une petite voix, lui rappela, que c'était déjà pour lui, pour le sauver, qu'elle l'avait transformé en Dark One, et ce malgré ses supplications de ne pas le faire, et voilà où cela les avaient menés !

Mais là c'était différent ! Et puis en faisant cela, elle réparerait une injustice après tout.

Des bruits de voix au rez de chaussé, lui indiquèrent que les autres devaient être réveillés à présent. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil à Killian, la jeune femme sortit de la chambre pour les rejoindre.

Des nouvelles de Gold ? demanda-t-elle.

Non aucune, répondit Regina en fronçant les sourcils. Et croyez-moi cela ne me plait guère. J'ai comme l'impression que notre cher Rumplesikstin est en train de nous la jouer à l'envers et cherche à rentrer en nous plantant là !

Il ne peut pas faire ça ! s'insurgea Mary-Margaret.

Il en est capable pourtant, soupira David découragé.

On ne le laissera pas faire ! répliqua Emma le regard dur. Je ne le laisserai certainement pas faire...

Que...que veux-tu dire chérie, demanda sa mère préoccupée par le ton de la jeune femme.

J'ai un plan !

Quel plan ? demanda immédiatement Regina, intéressée.

Je ne peux pas vous l'expliquer pour le moment, mais...

Et vous voudriez que l'on vous laisse carte blanche, sans savoir jusqu'où vous voulez aller ? s'insurgea Regina. Vous avez conscience qu'il s'agit là de nos vies à tous !

Vous croyez que je ne le sais pas ! s'énerva Emma. Je ne voulais pas que vous veniez, cela devait rester ma bataille !

Oui mais nous sommes là à présent répondit Regina sur le même ton.

Eh...eh on se calme...dit David, s'interposant entre les deux jeunes femmes et levant les mains en signe d'apaisement. Nous savions parfaitement dans quoi nous nous engagions en venant avec Emma...Ceci étant, il est tout à fait normal que nous souhaitions en savoir plus sur ton plan, chérie, acheva-t-il regardant sa fille avec insistance.

Hades veut une âme, et bien je vais lui en donner une !

Pardon ? réagit immédiatement Mary-Margaret. Mais tu ne peux pas faire une telle chose !

Et pourquoi pas, je...

Quelle âme ? la coupa Regina d'un ton inquiet.

Hadès veut une âme sombre et noire, je vais donc lui donner ce qu'il demande, répliqua Emma d'un ton froid.

Du coin de l'œil elle vit Regina blêmir.

Non Regina, il ne m'est même pas venu à l'esprit que cela puisse être toi ! la rassura-t-elle immédiatement.

Je suis pourtant de nous tous ici, la mieux qualifiée pour répondre aux critères d'Hadès, répondit la jeune femme d'une voix sourde en s'asseyant sur le premier siège venu.

Nous avons beaucoup mieux...

David et Mary-Margaret se regardèrent effondrés.

Non Emma tu ne peux pas faire ça, ce serait retomber dans la noirceur à nouveau ! dit David avec fougue.

Qu'importe ! J'ai su la contrôler, j'y arriverais encore s'il le faut ! Et puis je me suis dit que peut-être nous pourrions trouver quelque chose, un objet dans lequel la noirceur pourrait être enfermée...

Une minute, la coupa Regina en se relevant d'un bond. Tu veux tuer Gold ?

Emma resta silencieuse quelques minutes. Elle n'aimait pas la manière dont Regina venait de résumer son projet. C'était pourtant son idée. Mais dit comme ça, de but en blanc, cela sonnait tout à coup beaucoup moins évident et surtout beaucoup moins juste...

Je croyais que personne ne pouvait mourir ici dans l'Underworld...fit remarquer Robin resté silencieux jusque-là.

Il n'a pas tort, répliqua Regina, comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?

Je compte proposer un marché à Hadès, dit Emma en marchant de long en large, tout en passant et repassant ses doigts dans les cheveux. Je lui offre l'âme de Rumpelsikstin contre celle de Killian. En échange il vous laisse tous repartir et je m'engage à revenir avec l'âme de Rumpelsikstin, une fois que je l'aurais tué à Storybrooke...

Non mais tu t'entends ? hurla tout à coup Mary-Margaret. Tu deviens totalement folle ! Tuer Gold fera de toi le nouveau Dark One, un Dark One bien plus puissant que tu ne l'as été. Comment comptes-tu contrôler ça ? En tuant un homme de sang froid ?

Ta mère a raison, dit Regina doucement. Emma tu ne peux pas faire ça, même par amour...

Toi, c'est toi qui me dis ça ? cria à son tour Emma au comble de l'exaspération. Toi qui a levé une malédiction pour venger ton amour perdu...

Et il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je ne le regrette, répliqua la brune le regard embué. J'ai changé Emma, j'ai avancé et j'ai surtout compris, que c'était la chose la plus stupide et la plus horrible que j'ai faite dans ma vie. J'ai tué mon propre père pour assouvir cette vengeance, qui au fond n'avait pas lieu d'être ! Tu aimes Killian, nous le savons tous, et tu es désespérée. Mais crois-tu vraiment que c'est ce qu'il voudrait pour toi ? T'es-tu posé la question de ce que lui voudrait, s'il était assez conscient pour te le dire ? Il s'est sacrifié pour que tu puisses être heureuse avec ta famille, pas pour que tu redeviennes un Dark One avec du sang sur les mains. Tout le monde ici, sait à quel point il hait Gold, mais jamais il ne voudrait que tu le tues pour lui ! Ca j'en suis sûre et toi aussi !

Au fur et à mesure que Regina parlait, Emma sentit sa belle détermination s'envoler. Elle savait tout au fond d'elle, que ce qu'elle disait était juste, que c'était la voix de la raison, mais l'accepter serait condamner l'homme qu'elle aime à des souffrances éternels et ça c'était impossible !

Et quoi ? Que dois-je faire alors, laisser Hadès torturer Kilian pour l'éternité ? Rentrer à Storybrooke et faire comme si je ne savais rien de ce qui se passe ici, et continuer ma vie ? C'est impossible et vous le savez tous aussi bien que moi !

Il y a sûrement une autre solution dit Mary-Margaret avec espoir.

Mais oui bien sûr ! Et laquelle hein dis-moi, puisque tu es si forte ? s'énerva Emma contre sa mère.

Chérie...commença-t-elle en tendant dans la prendre dans ses bras.

Mais Emma se dégagea violemment, les larmes aux yeux.

Que ferais-tu à ma place si c'était papa que Hadès torture ?

Mary-Margaret soupira impuissante. Bien-sûr Emma avait raison, elle serait folle de chagrin, prête à tout pour le sauver...Elle oubliait parfois que les sentiments qui unissaient Emma et Killian étaient tout aussi puissants que ceux qui la liait à David.

Chérie je sais et je comprends ce que tu ressens, mais Regina a parfaitement raison et je dirais même autre chose. Es-tu prête à croiser tous les jours Belle en sachant parfaitement que tu es responsable de la mort de l'homme qu'elle aime plus que tout ?

C'est déloyal ! gémit Emma au bord du gouffre.

Non Emma, c'est juste la réalité, reprit David de plus belle.

En larmes Emma s'effondra sur le sofa. Les doutes qu'elle avait voulus repousser, la petite voix de la conscience qu'elle refusait d'entendre, lui hurlait qu'ils avaient tous raison. Qu'après elle ne pourrait plus jamais se regarder en face, qu'en faisant ça elle briserait la vie de Belle... Au fond, tout au fond d'elle-même, elle savait que la sienne était déjà brisée. Depuis Camelot, depuis la blessure d'Excalibur... Elle n'avait fait que retarder l'échéance, incapable d'accepter l'inévitable. Elle l'avait perdue, lui aussi, comme tous les autres hommes auxquels elle avait eu le malheur de s'attacher.

Mais cette fois-ci la perte était encore plus grande et plus lourde, à la mesure des sentiments infinis qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Il lui avait dit de le laisser mourir en héros. Peut-être n'aurait-elle pas dû venir, entreprendre ce voyage de folie... Elle n'aurait jamais su, elle aurait pu penser qu'il avait trouvé la paix.

Mais non, il n'avait rencontré que la souffrance éternelle et ça elle ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Si elle n'avait pas le choix, si elle devait le laisser partir loin d'elle pour toujours, il fallait qu'elle soit sûre, qu'il aille bien. Il fallait qu'elle extorque à Hadès la promesse qu'il ne le torturerait plus jamais, qu'il trouverait la paix. Peut-être pourrait-il même retrouver son frère Liam ou même pourquoi pas Neal et sa Milah...Elle préférait le savoir heureux et apaisé auprès de la femme qu'il avait tant aimé, et ce pour l'éternité, plutôt que blessé et souffrant, puisque de toute manière, il n'y aurait jamais de futur pour eux deux.

Et dans son esprit tourmenté, elle vit clairement, les volets de leur jolie maison bleue se refermer sur leur rêve de bonheur à deux.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

 _Emma va-t-elle devoir repartir sans lui ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Underworld**

Post 5x11 : Emma est prête à tout pour sauver Hook et le ramener. Rating M

 _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété d'ABC_

* * *

L'esprit toujours en déroute, elle remonta à la mezzanine, elle avait besoin de sa présence, de le voir, même s'il n'était pas vraiment là... Elle caressa avec douceur, du bout des doigts son visage tuméfié, puis glissa sa main dans ses cheveux et se pencha au-dessus de lui pour déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres abîmées.

Kilian, oh Kilian...que dois-je faire mon amour ? murmura-t-elle au désespoir.

Elle se redressa lentement et à sa plus grande stupéfaction, rencontra l'océan ravagé de deux prunelles qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde. Son regard qu'il avait du mal visiblement à stabiliser, reflétait la plus intense surprise et même un brin de terreur.

Emma attrapa sa main valide dans la sienne et tout en caressant, ses cheveux, lui parla

Killian, c'est moi, c'est Emma chéri...Je suis venue pour...

Mais elle ne savait plus trop quoi dire. Pour le chercher, le ramener à elle ? C'était impossible, elle le savait désormais. Lui dire adieu ? Oui bien sûr, c'est ce qu'elle allait devoir faire, même si son âme et son cœur allait en mourir.

Emma gémit-il faiblement d'une voix rauque. Tu...tu...ne peux pas être là... Tu es en sécurité avec ta famille à Storybrooke...Tu...tu...

La fin de sa phrase s'acheva dans une plainte de douleur, tandis qu'il tentait de se relever. Pour l'apaiser Emma posa une main sur son épaule et le repoussa doucement sur le lit. Trop faible, il se laissa faire.

Je suis mort...reprit-il au bout d'un moment en grimaçant. Parler le faisait visiblement souffrir. Je sais bien que tu n'es pas là...Tu...tu es juste une vision qu'il m'oblige à supporter, pour me faire du mal...Comme tous ces moments qu'il m'oblige à vivre, ces moments merveilleux où nous sommes si heureux...mais...mais...qui ne sont pas réels.

Sa voix se brisa dans une sorte de sanglot étouffé et le cœur d'Emma se serra encore plus. Le voir si fragile et si faible, lui faisait tellement de mal !

Killian, je voudrais tant pouvoir t'aider ! Mais je ne peux pas...Je suis venue pour toi, et je ne peux rien faire, sauf te regarder souffrir encore et toujours, murmura-t-elle éperdue en éclatant en sanglots.

Quelque chose passa dans le regard du jeune homme, comme une lueur de compréhension. Il tendit une main tremblante pour caresser les cheveux et la joue d'Emma.

Tu...tu es réelle ? Ce n'est pas possible souffla-t-il.

Pour toute réponse elle hocha la tête affirmativement entre ses larmes. Le contact de ses doigts sur sa joue, était si doux et si merveilleux ! Elle voulaiit qu'il n'arrête jamais ! N'y tenant plus elle s'allongea tout près de lui, enfouit son visage dans son cou et pleura. Elle sentit son bras venir entourer ses épaules et sa main caresser ses cheveux.

Emma demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment, comment peux-tu être ici ? Dis-moi que tu vas bien, ajouta-t-il d'un ton préoccupé.

La jeune femme se releva légèrement pour croiser le regard inquiet de Killian. Elle devait le rassurer, mais allait aussi probablement être obligée de lui mentir.

Je vais bien je te le jure, lui répondit-elle en lui souriant avec tendresse. C'est juste...que tu me manques tant ! Je ne peux pas...Je n'arrive pas à vivre sans toi...

Comment es-tu arrivé jusqu'ici ? Tu n'as plus de magie noire en toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Non ! Disons que j'ai eu de l'aide...

Devant son air circonspect, la jeune femme soupira. Elle avait oublié à quel point il pouvait être perspicace avec elle.

Je ne suis pas venue seule, commença-t-elle, mais fut interrompue par l'arrivée intempestive d'Henry.

M'man, grand-père veux te voir, il dit qu'il a des infos dit ce dernier avec un air enthousiaste, qui se transforma carrément en joyeux sourire, quand il découvrit Killian conscient.

Je crois que nous nous sommes déjà tout dit tout à l'heure, répondit Emma, toujours en colère contre son père.

Non, je te parle de grand-père, enfin de mon autre grand-père...

Killian suivait leur échange bouché bée. Le peu de réalité à laquelle il tentant de se raccrocher, semblait disparaître de seconde en seconde. Qu'Emma soit ici, passe encore, mais Henry et David et surtout lui, Rumplesikstin, ça dépassait totalement l'entendement. Il était mort d'accord. Il était aux prises de ce dieu psychopathe Hadès d'accord. Mais qu'Emma et les autres soient là, c'était totalement aberrant.

Love, lorsque tu dis que tu n'es pas venue seule...Qui est ici avec toi ? demanda-t-il à brûle pourpoint.

Mais Henry ne laissa pas le temps de répondre à Emma, se tournant vers Killian, il lui demanda avec toute la fougue de son adolescence

Killian je suis trop content de te voir. Comment te sens-tu ?

Mort ! répondit-il du tac au tac, se giflant mentalement, lorsqu'il vit l'air blessé du jeune garçon. Je...je veux dire que j'ai connu des jours meilleurs, ajouta-t-il tentant un sourire penaud, qui s'acheva par une grimace de douleur, ayant oublié ses lèvres éclatées.

T'inquiète ! répondit Henry retrouvant son sourire, maman va tout arranger ! Je lui dis que tu arrives, dit-il encore en regardant sa mère, tout en redescendant.

Emma secoua la tête, Henry avait une telle confiance en elle. Il était si jeune ! Il pensait toujours que les choses étaient soit blanches, soit noires. Il n'avait pas encore assez d'expérience de la vie pour savoir qu'en général, les choses étaient toujours entres les deux. Pour lui, les gentils devaient toujours gagner et les méchants perdre. Inutile de dire que pour lui, Regina et Hook faisaient automatiquement partie des gentils, même son grand-père ! Une vague de culpabilité l'envahit, il ne devrait pas être ici avec eux ! C'était de la folie !

Elle lut une ombre de reproche dans les yeux clairs de Killian, il devait penser la même chose qu'elle et il avait raison. Elle leva les mains en signe d'impuissance.

Je sais ce que tu penses, et tu as raison. Sa place n'est pas ici. Mais je n'ai pas eu le choix. Tout le monde a voulu me suivre. Moi je voulais venir seule, mais tu connais mes parents...Et puis Regina a voulu venir également et bien évidemment Robin a suivi et nous n'avons pas réussi à raisonner Henry...

Attends une minute, Regina est ici aussi !

Oui.

Alors si je comprends bien, ton aide c'est le crocodi...enfin je veux dire Gold.

Oui

Comment a-t-il fait sans magie ? demanda alors Killian en scrutant sans ciller le visage d'Emma.

Seigneur, il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert ! Elle était incapable de lui mentir, elle n'en avait pas envie non plus. Elle lui devait la vérité, c'était la moindre des choses. Il ne lui avait jamais rien caché, à son tour de faire la même chose aujourd'hui.

C'est que techniquement...commença-t-elle extrêmement mal à l'aise.

Le pouvoir de tous les Dark Ones a été anéanti, lorsque tu as détruit Excalibur, n'est-ce-pas love ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix presque suppliante.

Emma ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour échapper à son regard inquisiteur, mais lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle vit à son expression qu'il avait compris. Epuisé, il reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller et ferma les yeux à son tour.

Killian, je...cela n'enlève rien à ton geste héroïque...

Non, bien sûr répondit-il amer. Cela a juste permit à ce type de redevenir le Dark One. Quoique je fasse, Rumplesikstin sera toujours là pour tout gâcher. Il a détruit une partie de ma vie, a tenter de me tuer et il vient aussi gâcher ma mort ! Bon sang, pourquoi êtes-vous tous là, à la fin ?

Pour réparer une injustice. Tu t'es sacrifié, mais en vain. C'est la raison pour laquelle ils ont tous voulu venir avec moi. Pour te sauver. Enfin sauf Gold bien sûr, lui je l'ai fait chanter pour l'obliger à ouvrir un portail qui nous conduirait jusqu'ici...

Me sauver ! Mais bon sang Emma je suis mort ! Tu ne peux pas me sauver, c'est trop tard !

Tu ne crois pas que je le sais ! gémit la jeune femme sentant les larmes revenir. Je t'aime tant, tu me manques...Je ne peux pas envisager une vie dont tu ne ferais pas partie...Et en plus imaginer que tu as fait tout ça pour rien, ça me révolte ! Je voulais te sauver, te ramener avec moi...Je n'avais pas compris comment cela fonctionnait ici. J'ai eu tort ! Mais à présent nous sommes là et nous devons trouver le moyen de repartir.

Ce sera sans moi dit-il tout bas, le regard dans le vague.

Emma le regarda le cœur prêt à exploser. Il ne posait pas la question. Non il énonçait cela comme un fait acquis. Il savait, il avait compris, qu'il n'y aurait pas de happy end pour tous les deux.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	8. Chapter 8

**Underworld**

Post 5x11 : Emma est prête à tout pour sauver Hook et le ramener. Rating M

 _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété d'ABC_

En tentant de sécher ses larmes, Emma redescendit pour rejoindre les autres. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de devoir parler à Gold, surtout en sachant qu'il serait si facile d'obtenir ce qu'elle désirait en le tuant !

Un frisson la parcouru. Seigneur ! Avant d'avoir été le Dark One, elle n'aurait jamais eu une telle pensée. Plonger du côté des ténèbres était si simple et si tentant ! Il était au fond bien plus dur de rester un héros au cœur pur, que de devenir un méchant...Mais finalement ceux qui avaient le plus de mérite, étaient ceux qui avaient déjà plongés et qui désormais savaient résister à l'appel de la noirceur !

Elle figea sur ses lèvres en faux sourire poli et se dirigea droit sur Gold qui faisait les cent pas impatient, appuyé sur sa canne.

Qu'avez-vous de si urgent à me dire ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton froid et quelque peu blasé.

Tout doux ma chère, se vexa immédiatement Gold. Je vous rappelle que c'est vous qui avait demandé, que dis-je demandé, extorqué mon aide... Moi j'ai bien d'autres choses à faire que de m'occuper de retrouver votre fichu pirate... D'ailleurs à ce propos, il paraîtrait que vous l'avez retrouvé...Donc finalement mes informations ne vous seront pas utiles...

Dîtes ce que vous avez en dire, que l'on en finisse commença à s'énerver Emma.

Qu'on en finisse...reprit-il d'un ton mystérieux. Ça c'est une excellente idée ! Plutôt nous en aurons fini et plutôt nous serons rentrés...

Alors ?

Peter m'a parlé d'Hadès et de la manière dont les choses se passent ici...

Je crois avoir compris l'interrompit Emma. J'ai rencontré Hadès, j'ai vu ce dont il est capable et surtout ce qu'il fait aux âmes qu'il a décidé de torturer...

Oh êtes-vous en train de me dire que le dieu des enfers en personne, a décidé de torturer notre cher capitaine ? Décidément ce garçon sait s'attirer les bonnes grâces ! ironisa-t-il d'un ton doucereux.

Ce qui eut pour effet de faire sortir Emma de ses gonds. Comme l'autre fois avec Hadès, elle sentit la magie crépiter en elle et des picotements dans les mains, mains qu'elle dirigea en direction de Gold. Mais à la dernière seconde, elle dévia la trajectoire et le puissant jet de magie alla fracasser un vase sur la table.

Emma ! s'insurgea sa mère, en se précipitant pour ramasser les morceaux.

Calme toi chérie, tenta David en s'approchant doucement de la jeune femme.

Mais ce qui calma instantanément Emma, ce fut la voix provenant de la mezzanine.

David a raison love, calme toi je t'en prie...T'en prendre à lui ne changera rien à l'affaire...

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Hook. Il se tenait en appui sur la rambarde et semblait avoir du mal à garder l'équilibre, les grimaces successives sur son visage, indiquaient à quel point il devait souffrir. Emma se précipita vers lui et entourant ses épaules de son bras l'aida à descendre les quelques marches et à s'installer sur le sofa.

Tu ne devrais pas être debout protesta-t-elle.

Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Je suis mort de toute façon ! tenta-t-il d'ironiser.

Mais il arrêta immédiatement devant la détresse sans nom qu'il lut dans les yeux de celle qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde. Il attrapa sa main et enlaça ses doigts aux siens en signe de réconfort. La jeune femme le laissa faire, bien trop heureuse de cette douce étreinte.

Pour un homme torturé, vous ne semblez pas si mal en point finalement ! Vous avez des ressources insoupçonnées à ce que je voie...dit Gold imperturbable, un petit sourire en coin.

Une furieuse envie de lui mettre son poing dans la figure démangea Killian, quelques instants, mais à quoi bon ? De toute façon quoi qu'il fasse, Rumpelsikstin gagnera toujours !

Peut-être est-ce l'amour qui vous donne des ailes, poursuivit-il sur sa lancée.

Ça suffit ! siffla Regina. Quoi que tu aies à dire, viens-en au fait !

Mais je n'ai rien à rajouter très chère ! Miss Swan a retrouvé son cher pirate, un peu mal en point certes, nous allons donc tous pouvoir enfin rentrer chez nous !

Vous oubliez un peu vite où nous sommes lui rappela Mary-Margaret, vous l'avez dit vous-même auparavant, les choses se passent différemment ici !

Oui, mais votre fille a réussi à le récupérer, donc tout va bien...Miss Swan, vous n'avez plus qu'à lui donner la moitié de votre cœur...

Quoi ! cria le principal intéressé en se relevant brutalement du canapé. Exclamation qui se termina par un râle de souffrance.

Emma, toujours assise à ses côtés, se tourna afin de le regarder dans les yeux.

C'est la principale raison de ma, enfin de notre venue ici. Te ramener. Et pour que tu vives la seule solution est de te donner un cœur...Alors j'ai pensé que comme pour mes parents, cela pouvait marcher et...

Killian la fit taire en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Tu...tu ne peux pas faire ça love ! Imagine que cela ne marche pas ! Que deviendrais-tu avec ton cœur coupé en deux ? Et puis tu es la Sauveuse, ton cœur est bien trop pur pour un homme comme moi...Je...je ne mérite pas une telle chose...Je...

Tais-toi lui répondit-elle avec tendresse. C'est de mon cœur qu'il s'agit et je choisis à qui je le donne. De toute façon il t'appartient depuis déjà un bon moment tu sais, alors t'en donner un bout physiquement ne changera rien !

Pour toute réponse Killian submergé par l'émotion posa son front sur celui d'Emma.

Je t'aime murmura-t-il tout bas.

Je t'aime aussi lui répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Eh bien c'est parfait, vous vous aimez ! Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais j'ai une vie qui m'attend à Storybrooke. Pourrions-nous en venir au fait, s'impatienta Gold.

En colère, Emma se releva du canapé pour venir lui faire face.

Si c'était aussi simple, ne croyez-vous pas que je l'aurais déjà fait ! s'insurgea-t-elle.

Qu'est-ce qui vous en empêche lui demanda-t-il perplexe.

Hadès ! Je ne sais pas ce que Peter vous a dit sur lui, mais cet homme est un monstre. Jamais il ne laissera partir Killian, il me l'a dit. Il veut son âme, il veut le faire souffrir pour l'éternité...

Si vous lui donnez votre cœur, il ne pourra pas prendre son âme, puisqu'il sera à nouveau vivant ! C'est la loi de la physique !

Mais il fera en sorte que ça ne fonctionne pas, comme il a fait avec les pouvoirs de Regina...

De quoi parlez-vous ? lui demanda-t-il l'air un peu perdu.

Lorsque j'ai réussi à récupérer Hook, et que je l'ai ramené ici, j'ai demandé l'aide des pouvoirs de Regina...

Mais c'était comme si je n'en avais plus, ou plus exactement, comme si quelque chose les empêchaient d'agir, dit Regina en prenant la parole.

Je vois ! répondit Gold, avec l'air d'un homme qui ne voyait rien du tout.

Après un long silence, durant lequel, tous restèrent suspendu aux lèvres de Gold, celui-ci reprit.

Si vous me le permettez, je trouve que pour un homme qui n'a finalement reçu aucun soin, son état s'améliore très vite, je dirais même de minutes en minutes...

Tous les regards se braquèrent alors vers Killian, toujours assis, qui pour une fois décida de ne rien dire.

A y regarder de plus près, il n'avait pas tort, se dit Emma en son for intérieur. Son visage était déjà moins tuméfié et il pouvait désormais ouvrir parfaitement les yeux. Quelques heures auparavant il était totalement inconscient et là il avait réussi à se lever seul et était assez en forme pour soutenir une conversation.

Comment cela était-il possible ?

TO BE CONTINUED...


	9. Chapter 9

**Underworld**

Post 5x11 : Emma est prête à tout pour sauver Hook et le ramener. Rating M

 _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété d'ABC_

* * *

C'est Regina la première qui rompit le silence qui s'était installé.

Je dois avouer que tu n'as pas tort. C'est vrai qu'il est en meilleur état qu'hier soir... As-tu fait quelque chose de particulier Emma ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

Emma la regarda sans répondre, plongée dans ses propres réflexions et conclusions.

Non...Je ne crois pas...Si tu me demandes, si j'ai tenté de faire de la magie, la réponse est non. Je suis restée avec lui toute la nuit, je n'ai pas dormi d'ailleurs...Je l'ai juste...

Emma s'arrêta d'un coup et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Elle se souvenait être venu près de lui, lui avoir caressé le visage et surtout avoir déposé sur ses lèvres un baiser. Et...et juste après, il avait enfin ouvert les yeux !

Quoi ? demanda Mary-Margaret.

Non se dit Emma c'était tout bonnement ridicule, un simple baiser ne pouvait pas...Et pourquoi pas après tout, n'est-ce-pas ainsi que son père et sa mère avait brisé une malédiction ?

Je l'ai juste embrassé, souffla la jeune femme, en se rasseyant auprès de Killian et lui attrapant la main.

Mais c'est évident alors ! répondit sa mère en souriant. C'est toi qui lui a permis de reprendre conscience...

Un baiser ne peut pas...

Mais bien sûr que si ! s'enflamma sa mère, les yeux brillants. Et tu le sais parfaitement !

Et dire que vous êtes le fruit de l'amour véritable ! remarqua Gold en levant les yeux au ciel exaspéré. Bon sang miss Swan, on pourrait penser qu'après tout ce que vous avez vu et vécu depuis que vous êtes à Storybrooke, vous auriez un peu plus foi en la magie !

Il n'a pas tort ! ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Regina.

Elle se leva de l'autre canapé, où elle était assise avec Robin, pour venir en face du jeune couple.

Emma, je pense que Gold a raison. Il y a des choses contre lesquelles même le dieu des enfers ne peut rien. Et l'amour véritable en est une. Tu es venue jusqu'ici pour ça. Nous t'avons accompagné pour ça. Tu dois le faire, ou du moins essayer. Tu dois laisser tes doutes et tes peurs de côté, il n'y a que comme ça que la magie peut opérer. Lorsque tu l'as embrassé, tu n'as pas pensé que cela pourrait le faire reprendre conscience, tu l'as juste fait parce que c'est ce que tu voulais...Alors penses à ce que tu veux le plus au monde et agit.

Les paroles de Regina emplirent l'esprit d'Emma. Elle avait raison. Elle avait entrepris ce voyage pour ça ! Ce qu'elle voulait le plus au monde, c'était un futur avec Killian, mais lui que voulait-il ? La magie opérait dans les deux sens non ?

Sans lâcher sa main, elle se tourna vers lui pour plonger dans l'océan de son merveilleux regard.

Ce que je désire le plus au monde, c'est un futur avec toi. Je veux la maison avec les barrières blanches, les petits déjeuners au lit, les repas romantiques au coin du feu, les repas de famille, les cris d'enfants, une balançoire dans le jardin et plus que tout vieillir à tes côtés jusqu'à l'heure de ma mort lui dit-elle sans jamais le quitter du regard une seule seconde.

Elle n'aimait pas laisser parler ses sentiments. Elle avait grandie seule, orpheline, aimée de personne...Mais là maintenant, elle n'avait plus peur de le dire. Elle l'aimait. Oui elle l'aimait d'un amour tellement grand, que parfois cela lui faisait peur. C'est cette peur qui l'avait paralysée et empêchée d'agir comme elle l'aurait dû à Camelot. Mais aujourd'hui envolé les doutes, elle savait ce qu'elle voulait pour l'avenir.

Je ne plongerais plus jamais dans la noirceur, reprit-elle. Je choisis l'amour.

Killian ne disait rien, il se contentait de la regarder avec une intensité fiévreuse, mais ses yeux s'embuèrent malgré lui. Il la connaissait sa Swan, sa merveilleuse princesse, il savait comme cela devait être difficile pour elle de laisser parler ses sentiments, devant tant de témoins. Il l'aimait tant ! Il avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'elle ait pu entreprendre un tel voyage, juste pour le ramener...C'était l'acte d'amour le plus insensé et le plus fou qui puisse exister...

Emma love, te rencontrer a changé et bouleversé ma vie à tout jamais. Avant toi, je me contentais de survivre, rongé par la vengeance. Et puis je t'ai rencontré et tout a changé, j'ai changé, pour toi, pour devenir ou plutôt redevenir l'homme que tu mérites. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à l'être un jour, mais je te jure de tout faire pour y arriver... Je t'aime Emma Swan et ce futur dont tu rêves, je le veux moi aussi de toute mon âme.

Du pouce, il essuya tendrement les larmes qui avaient coulés des yeux de la jeune femme.

Je choisis l'amour ajouta-t-il.

Emma se retourna pour jeter un coup d'œil à ses parents. Sa mère pleurait et son père était bien plus ému qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraître. Henry s'était réfugié dans les bras de Regina qui essuya une larme discrète. Quand à Gold...Il se contentait de les regarder, un air de profond ennui peint sur le visage...

Alors elle se leva et s'agenouilla devant Killian. Elle lui sourit et lui adressa une demande muette, à laquelle il répondit par l'affirmative en hochant la tête.

Je t'aime dit-elle en plongeant la main dans sa propre poitrine pour en sortir, le cœur le plus pur et le plus rouge qu'il soit.

Elle vacilla légèrement sous le choc, mais se rattrapa au bord du canapé. Tenant son cœur dans la main, elle chercha Regina du regard.

Que dois-je faire maintenant ? demanda-t-elle un peu perdue.

Détache les deux parties lui répondit la jeune femme dans un souffle.

Emma s'exécuta et bientôt deux cœurs parfaitement semblables apparurent. Elle posa une partie sur le canapé et garda l'autre dans sa main. Elle se releva légèrement pour se mettre à la hauteur de Killian, qui lui n'avait pas bougé durant toute l'opération, incapable qu'il était de regarder autre chose que le cœur de sa belle qui battait dans sa main.

Je vais faire vite, pour ne pas te faire mal lui expliqua-t-elle, en joignant le geste à la parole.

Killian voulut lui répondre, mais quelque chose lui coupa le souffle, comme si on venait de lui ouvrir la poitrine et de la piétiner à pieds joints. La douleur était si forte, que pendant quelques secondes, tout devint flou et se mit à trembler autour de lui. Puis peu à peu tout se calma et sa vision redevint normale, sauf ce drôle de bruit, comme une sorte de battement. Il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser que ce bruit était en fait les battements de son cœur ! Il était juste vivant !

Il regarda Emma qui le dévorait littéralement des yeux, surveillant les mouvements de sa poitrine. Il lui sourit, prit sa main dans la sienne et la posa près de son cœur pour qu'elle entende.

Lorsque sous ses doigts elle sentit les battements lents et réguliers du cœur de Killian, un soulagement infini l'envahit. Elle avait réussi ! Bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas encore de retour, mais il était vivant ! Vivant !

Alors oubliant l'endroit où elle se trouvait et les gens autour, elle plongea sur ses lèvres pour lui donner un baiser passionné, auquel il répondit avec la même fougue.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	10. Chapter 10

**Underworld**

Post 5x11 : Emma est prête à tout pour sauver Hook et le ramener. Rating M

 _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété d'ABC_

* * *

Leur étreinte aurait pu tout aussi bien durer une minute, comme une éternité, tant elle se sentait bien, à sa place, entre ses bras, mais des toux insistantes les obligèrent à se séparer.

A regret Emma se détacha de Killian, pour faire face à l'assemblée réunie qui les regardait. Mal à l'aise la jeune femme se redressa et quitta le canapé.

Bien résuma Gold. Vous êtes à priori en vie, dit-il en désignant Hook du regard. Donc nous allons peut-être pouvoir quitter ces lieux inhospitaliers...

Comment ? demanda Mary-Margaret d'une voix inquiète.

Comme nous avons fait pour venir, très chère ! N'est-ce-pas d'ailleurs la raison de ma présence ici, avec vous ?

Mais Hadès ... commença Emma.

Hadès n'est semble-t-il, pas ou plus un problème, non ? Vous avez réussi à ramener à la vie votre pirate, donc cela signifie bien qu'il ne peut pas grand-chose...

Prions pour que ce soit vrai, marmonna Regina tout bas, presque pour elle-même.

Bien ! Nous partirons de nuit, je pense que c'est le plus raisonnable. D'ici là, j'imagine que peut-être certains d'entre vous auront des personnes à voir, avant de partir...Nous n'avons qu'à nous retrouver au cimetière à 22h.

Et avant que quiconque n'ait eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit, Gold avait quitté les lieux, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

Tu veux parler avec ton frère ? demanda doucement Mary-Margaret à David.

David soupira profondément.

Je ne sais pas répondit-il à sa femme. Je ne sais pas s'il aura vraiment envie de me parler.

Tu as un frère ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Emma abasourdie par cette nouvelle.

Oui un frère jumeau même précisa sa mère. Il s'appelle James...

Tu n'en as jamais parlé, dit la jeune femme une note de reproche dans la voix.

C'est que c'est une histoire compliquée...

Emma n'insista pas, voyant combien tout ça mettait son père mal à l'aise.

Vas-y lui dit-elle juste. Si tu ne lui parles pas, tu risques de le regretter, plus tard...

David lui sourit, embrassa sa femme et partit à son tour. Regina se leva à son tour, et prit les mains de Robin dans les siennes.

Chéri, il faut que je parle à ma mère et mon père... Je...

Je comprends lui répondit-il tendrement en posant un baiser sur son front.

Une fois Regina partie, Emma demanda à sa mère.

Maman, ton père et ta mère sont-ils ici ?

Non... Il faut croire, qu'ils étaient en paix et c'est tant mieux !

Tu...Tu penses que Neal lui aussi est en paix ?

Sûrement ! répondit Killian, resté silencieux depuis un moment. Baelfire, n'a rien à se reprocher, il s'est sacrifié pour que son père vive...

Gold avait l'air bien pressé de partir, vous pensez qu'il est parti à nouveau voir son père ou la jeune femme brune avec qui je l'ai vu parler hier ? demanda Robin.

Killian releva la tête. La stupéfaction, puis autre chose comme une lueur d'espoir passa dans ses yeux. Il se leva d'un bond, oubliant presque ses blessures.

Milah ! dit-il tout haut avec exaltation.

Emma sentit son cœur se vriller. La jalousie l'envahit immédiatement. Milah ! Son grand amour, celle pour qui il avait vécu près de 300 ans dans la vengeance...Celle qu'il avait tant aimé... Au fond, elle savait bien que sa jalousie était un peu mal placée. Elle aurait elle aussi bien aimé pouvoir revoir une dernière fois Neal, lui parler d'Henry et de son amour pour Killian... Juste une fois, comme un dernier adieu, pour l'entendre lui dire, qu'elle faisait bien de continuer et surtout d'être heureuse...Alors c'était normal que Killian souhaite faire la même chose avec Milah.

Killian, je viens avec toi.

Love...Je ne crois pas...

Attends laisse-moi finir. Tu n'es pas au mieux de ta forme, pour te balader dans toute la ville. Je vais juste t'aider à la localiser. Après bien-sûr je vous laisserai seule, rassure toi !

Killian lui dédia un de ses sourires en coin, qui la faisait toujours craquer. Il se pencha sur elle et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

Je t'aime lui dit-il tout bas.

Moi aussi, lui répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à localiser la jeune femme. Cette dernière à leur grand étonnement était préposée à la circulation à la sortie d'une école. C'était absolument incroyable, la façon, dont certains aspects de ce monde avaient un air de normalité !

Le panneau stop qu'elle tenait dans la main, faillit tomber lorsqu'elle vit Killian traverser la rue pour aller à sa rencontre. Emma resta sur le trottoir d'en face et les regarda tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Elle se dit qu'elle aurait peut-être dû rester au loft finalement, ou qu'elle devrait peut-être y retourner. Sa place n'était pas ici. Elle n'avait rien à faire dans leurs retrouvailles. Cette femme avait fait partie de la vie de Kilian, de son passé et il l'avait follement aimé, et elle, elle était son avenir.

Elle tenta de capter l'attention de Killian, pour lui signifier qu'elle l'attendrait au loft en lui faisant de grands signes de la main, mais il ne la vit pas. Milah si. Et c'est tous deux qu'ils traversèrent la rue pour aller à sa rencontre.

Affreusement gênée et mal à l'aise, Emma se sentit rougir comme une écolière prise en faute, sous le regard attentif et un brin inquisiteur de la jeune brune. De près elle se rendit compte avec un léger pincement au cœur, qu'elle était vraiment extrêmement belle.

Je...je...ne voulais pas vous déranger dit-elle embarrassée...Je voulais juste te dire que je t'attends au loft...

Alors qu'elle faisait mine de faire demi-tour, le crochet de Killian vient lui attraper le bras pour l'empêcher de partir.

Attends. Milah, dit-il en se tournant vers la jeune brune, je te présente Emma Swan. Emma voici Milah...

Enchantée répondit Emma en lui tendant la main, plaquant un sourire poli sur son visage.

Que dire de plus ? La situation était tellement invraisemblable ! L'homme qu'elle aimait plus que sa propre vie était en train de lui présenter son premier amour, mort depuis près de 300 ans. Premier amour qui accessoirement était aussi la mère de son premier amour à elle et la grand-mère de son fils ! De quoi en perdre son latin...

Je sais qui vous êtes Miss Swan, Rumple m'a parlé de vous...

Vraiment et que vous a-t-il dit ?

Que mon fils vous a aimé et que vous lui aviez donné un fils... Henry c'est bien ça n'est-ce pas ?

Emma ne put qu'hocher la tête. Savait-elle pour Killian et elle ? Elle chercha le regard de ce dernier, mais il était bien trop occupé à dévorer des yeux Milah...

J'ai...j'ai une photo d'Henry dans mon téléphone...bredouilla-t-elle en sortant l'appareil de son sac. Elle le tendit à la jeune femme avec un sourire gêné.

Milah regarda la photo quelques instants, puis rendit lui téléphone en souriant.

Il est très beau et il ressemble à son père au même âge...dit-elle nostalgique.

Oh oui...murmura Killian lui aussi plongé dans ses souvenirs

Plus que jamais, Emma ne se sentit absolument pas à sa place à leurs côtés et l'envie de fuir revint encore plus forte.

Tu lui as parlé ? demanda Killian à Milah.

Oui, j'ai été tellement surprise de le voir...Je veux dire...je sais que le Dark One est normalement immortel, alors...

Il t'a expliqué la raison de sa présence ?

Oui répondit doucement la jeune femme en prenant la main de Killian dans la sienne. Je suis contente qu'il est changé et...

Changé ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a raconté, mais...

Killian je sais que tu lui en veux et moi aussi j'ai bien des raisons de lui en vouloir, à commencer par ma présence ici, mais il m'a expliqué qu'il était ici pour réparer une injustice te concernant. Alors oui je pense qu'il a changé et évolué. Tu sais tout ce temps passé ici, m'a permis de comprendre certaines choses et même trouver quelques circonstances atténuantes à son attitude à mon égard. Après tout, c'est moi qui l'ai quitté, qui l'ai trompé ouvertement avec un autre homme...

En colère, Killian retira brutalement sa main de celle de Milah.

Comment peux-tu penser une seule seconde une telle chose ? Il t'a tué ! Il t'a arraché le cœur et l'a écrasé, sans le moindre état d'âme... J'ai vécu des siècles avec cette image en tête et toi, toi tu lui trouves des excuses !

Je ne dis pas qu'il a eu raison et que je lui ai pardonné, expliqua Milah. Je veux juste dire que j'ai cherché à le comprendre c'est tout. Killian que tu le veuilles ou non, à une époque j'ai aimé cet homme et il restera toujours le père de mon fils !

Quelle injustice est-il censé réparer ? ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir Emma.

Milah la considéra quelques instants en silence.

Il m'a expliqué que la présence de Killian ici était une erreur, qu'il était mort en héros et que sa place n'était certainement pas dans ce lieu. Il m'a dit que vous étiez la Sauveuse et que vous possédiez de la magie blanche, mais qu'ici vous aviez besoin de magie noire pour vous permettre de le sauver.

Il a juste oublier de te dire que si je suis ici, c'est en grande partie à cause de lui, répliqua Killian amèrement.

* * *

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._

 _Merci pour vos reviews et vos encouragements ! Cela donne envie de continuer... J'ai encore deux chapitres de presque terminés et ensuite encore un ou deux chapritres et je pense que l'histoire sera terminée. Bises à toutes !_


	11. Chapter 11

**Underworld**

Post 5x11 : Emma est prête à tout pour sauver Hook et le ramener. Rating M

 _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété d'ABC_

* * *

Comment ça ? demanda Milah quelque peu interloquée.

Killian s'est sacrifié pour que nous puissions tous vivre en paix à Storybrooke, pour détruire les ténèbres, mais Gold, enfin je veux dire Rumpelsikstin s'est débrouillé pour récupérer toutes les ténèbres en lui, répliqua Emma avec fougue.

Je ne suis pas sûre de tout comprendre...

Ce qu'Emma essaie de t'expliquer, c'est que quoi qu'il t'ait raconté, il a menti, à sa façon. Ce n'est pas lui le bon dans l'histoire, ni moi non plus d'ailleurs. Les bons ce sont Emma et sa famille. Il n'est pas venu pour m'aider, mais juste parce qu'Emma l'a obligé.

Pourquoi était-ce si important pour vous de sauver Killian ? demanda Milah en dévisageant Emma.

Gênée Emma se figea, cherchant quoi dire.

Et bien tout d'abord parce qu'il n'a pas hésité à donner sa vie pour me sauver moi et ma famille, y compris votre petit-fils. Et si Rumplesikstin ne nous avait pas joué un tour à sa façon, nous aurions pu canaliser les ténèbres et Killian n'aurait pas eu à subir ce terrible sort...

Et la reconnaissance vous pousse à accomplir un geste aussi insensé que celui-là ? Je veux dire venir jusque dans l'Underworld n'est pas anodin...

Parce que je l'aime ! dit simplement Emma en plantant ses grands yeux verts dans ceux de la jeune femme.

Milah sourit doucement en secouant la tête.

Oui c'est une évidence ! Je dirais même que cela se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure et encore, je ne parle pas de la manière dont Killian vous dévore des yeux...

Je...commença à protester l'intéressé.

Ne te fâche pas, voyons ! Il est plus qu'évident que tu es fou amoureux d'Emma. Je l'ai vu à la seconde même où vous êtes arrivés ensemble. Ne fais pas cette tête-là enfin, que croyais-tu ? Que j'allais te faire une scène de jalousie ? Je suis morte, et toi tu es en vie et je suis heureuse que tu puisses connaître le bonheur. Je mentirais, voyons si je disais que cela ne me touche pas, mais c'est ainsi que les choses doivent être.

Killian terriblement touché secoua la tête et attrapa la main de Milah dans la sienne.

Milah, si seulement les choses avaient pu être différentes...

Avec des si on referait le monde Killian. Soyons réalistes, tu sais très bien que notre histoire serait morte d'elle-même un jour... Tu m'aimais comme un fou. Tu étais prêt à tout arrêter, à changer de vie pour nous, mais ce n'était pas ce dont je rêvais au fond. Je voulais, la mer, l'aventure et vivre sans attaches... Ma mort violente, a fait de toi un homme malheureux à l'esprit vengeur et j'en suis tellement triste. Tu mérites tellement plus que ça ! Et je suis sûre que c'est ce que tu trouveras aux côtés d'Emma !

Milah...

« Chut » fit-elle en posant un doigt sur sa bouche, qu'elle remplaça bientôt par ses propres lèvres pour un tendre et chaste baiser.

Emma baissa les yeux à la fois gênée, vaguement jalouse et surtout triste pour lui. Dire adieu pour toujours à une personne que l'on a aimée est tellement dur.

C'est Kilian le premier qui rompit leur étreinte, se retourna et s'éloigna d'elle en grandes enjambées. Restée seule avec Milah, Emma s'apprêta à lui dire au revoir, quand la jeune femme la retint quelques instants par le bras.

Pourquoi avez-vous quitté Bealfire ?

Emma ne s'attendait certainement pas à cette question. Que lui dire, lui mentir ou lui dire la vérité ?

Je l'ai aimé, mais...

Mais il a été lâche, comme son père n'est-ce-pas ?

Emma ne put qu'hocher la tête affirmativement.

Faîtes d'Henry un homme bien. Avec l'aide de Killian je suis sûre que vous y arriverez. Prenez bien soin de lui surtout, rendez le heureux...Et là je ne vous parle pas de mon petit-fils.

Je vous le promets...

Et Emma s'éloigna à son tour sans se retourner, pour courir après Killian déjà loin. Lorsqu'elle parvint à sa hauteur, quelque peu essoufflée, elle réalisa qu'il marchait en serrant les dents, les yeux fixés dans le vague et semblait affreusement bouleversé.

Killian...tenta-t-elle.

Pas maintenant Swan ! lui répliqua-t-il d'un ton dur.

Emma s'arrêta net en plein milieu du trottoir.

Elle m'a fait promettre de te rendre heureux. Elle tient à toi, je pense même qu'elle t'aime toujours...Tu ne comprends pas qu'elle t'a dit tout ça juste pour éviter que tu souffres, juste pour que tu aies une chance d'être à nouveau heureux !

Killian s'arrêta à son tour et se retourna vers la jeune femme.

Pas moi dit-il en fixant ses chaussures.

Quoi ? Pas toi ? lui demanda-t-elle confuse.

Je ne l'aime plus !

Emma fronça les sourcils surprise, puis s'approcha doucement du jeune homme.

Oh Killian ! Je suis désolée...Je...

Non...Je l'ai aimé durant tant de temps. Elle était tout pour moi et puis plus rien. Ce n'est pas le fait qu'elle soit morte, non puisque j'ai continué à l'aimer durant tant d'années. Et puis tu es arrivée et tout a changé. Elle était là, tout près de moi, elle m'a même embrassé et rien. Rien ! Je n'ai rien ressenti pour elle, à part une sorte de vieille tendresse ! Bon sang comment peut-on un jour cesser d'aimer une femme que l'on a adoré ?

Et d'un coup Emma comprit.

Ca n'arrivera jamais !

Qu'en sais-tu ? Un jour tu cesseras peut-être de m'aimer ou moi je...

Non s'insurgea Emma en se jetant dans ses bras l'obligeant à baiser le visage vers le sien. Toi et moi c'est pour l'éternité. C'est différent ! Différent de ce que tu avais avec Milah ou que j'avais avec Neal...Bien plus fort ! Plus fort encore que ce qui unit mes parents ! Ne me demande pas comment j'en suis si sûre, je ne saurais pas l'expliquer, mais c'est ce que je ressens du plus profond de mon âme. Et tu sais tout au fond de toi que j'ai raison !

Love et si tu ne peux pas me ramener avec toi...

Eh bien c'est tout simple, je resterais ici avec toi pour l'éternité. Je ne vivrais pas une vie sans toi, je préfère l'éternité, même en enfer, à tes côtes !

Pour toute réponse il se pencha vers elle et s'empara de ses lèvres. Lorsqu'ils furent à bout de souffle, front contre front, se souriant amoureux, Emma lui dit

Rentrons au loft, l'heure de partir ne va pas tarder à présent...

Et main dans la main ils reprirent le chemin vers l'appartement des Charming. Ils ne virent pas plongé dans la pénombre d'une porte cochère, Hadès en personne qui les espionnait.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	12. Chapter 12

**Underworld**

Post 5x11 : Emma est prête à tout pour sauver Hook et le ramener. Rating M

 _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété d'ABC_

* * *

A l'heure dite ils étaient tous au cimetière, attendant Gold.

Et s'il ne vient pas ? demanda sombrement David en étreignant un peu plus fort la main de Mary-Margaret.

Regina qui depuis près d'un quart d'heure qu'ils attendaient, n'avait pas cessé de faire les cents pas, s'arrêta net devant David.

Je lui ferais regretter le jour de sa naissance, croyez-moi ! s'enflamma-t-elle en crispant de rage son beau visage.

Calme toi je t'en prie, implora Robin en tentant de s'emparer de sa main.

Emma ne disait rien, perdue dans ses pensées, la tête posée sur l'épaule de Killian, sa main fermement serrée dans la sienne.

Cela n'aurait rien d'étonnant venant du croco...ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Killian

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase, car la silhouette de Gold venait d'apparaître dans le brouillard.

On avait dit 22 h que faisais-tu ? siffla Regina impatiente en se plantant devant lui.

Ce que je fais ou ne fais pas, ne te regarde en aucune façon très chère ! lui répondit-il hautain.

Tu as intérêt à faire ce qui est prévu, sinon... continua Regina sur sa lancée.

Sinon quoi ? Des menaces maintenant ?...

Bon ça suffit ! explosa Emma en se détachant légèrement de Killian. Et si on en finissait ?

Pour une fois, je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous Miss Swan...Comme quoi, les miracles arrivent, même ici...

Personne ne releva, et tous suivirent Gold au bord du fleuve, par lequel ils étaient tous arrivés.

C'est par là que vous êtes venus ? souffla Killian à l'oreille d'Emma.

Oui pourquoi ?

Parce qu'il ressemble à un des cours d'eau qui existe dans le repaire de Hadès...

Tu veux dire, qu'il conduirait directement à lui ? demanda-t-elle surprise et vaguement inquiète.

Je n'en suis pas totalement sûr.

Cela expliquerait pourquoi il est au courant de tout ce qui se passe ici et surtout de qui arrive et qui essaie de repartir...Cela ne me dit rien qui vaille...

Gold, ce fleuve vous savez où il va ?

Non, et je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi cela nous concerne. Nous avons, il me semble des choses plus urgentes à régler, comme celle d'appeler une de ces barques qui nous ramèneront par exemple...

Joignant le geste à la parole, Gold s'entailla la main et fit couler son sang dans le fleuve. Pendant quelques secondes rien de se produisit, puis un glissement lent rompit le silence et la forme d'une barque déchira le brouillard.

Un frémissement de soulagement commença à envahir le petit groupe. Ils allaient peut-être pouvoir y arriver finalement !

Mais au lieu des silhouettes encapuchonnées qui les avaient accompagnés à l'aller, ce fut celle d'une autre personne qui apparut à la proue de la barque, sourire froid collé aux lèvres.

Hadès !

Mais qui voilà ? demanda-t-il dans un rire sans joie. Ne serait-ce pas ma petite troupe de voyageur trop curieux, qui n'a rien à faire ici ?

Eh bien justement, nous partons ! répliqua Emma

Vous m'en voyez ravi. Je dirais même bon débarras, car votre place n'est pas dans ce lieu. Quoique...ils y aient bien quelques âmes avec lesquelles j'aimerais m'amuser un peu...

Regina blêmit et ne put retenir un frisson, même Gold sembla durant quelques secondes affecté.

Mais je suis sûr, que je les retrouverais le moment voulu, acheva-t-il placidement un sourire en coin.

Il descendit de la barque et fit signe galamment à Regina et Mary-Margaret de prendre place, ces dernières furent très vite suivies par David, Robin et Gold.

Emma elle, n'avait pas une seconde lâchée la main de Hook. Elle lui sourit tendrement et le poussa légèrement pour qu'il puisse y monter en premier. Mais à cet instant Hadès leva la main et se planta devant eux, l'air profondément satisfait de lui-même.

Miss Swan, chère Sauveuse, j'ai peur que nous ne nous soyons pas bien compris. J'ai dit que vous n'aviez rien à faire ici et ça c'est vrai en ce qui vous concerne. Mais lui, il reste !

Emma sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. A cet instant, Killian lâcha sa main. Eperdue elle se retourna vers lui.

Pars love, dit-il d'une voix sans timbre.

Jamais ! hurla-t-elle s'adressant tout autant à Hadès qu'à Killian.

Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Il est vivant ! reprit-elle en se plantant devant Hadès.

Mais j'ai tous les droits, très chère. Ici on est chez moi ! Et puis vivant, j'ai bien peur que vous alliez un peu vite en besogne. Techniquement son cœur bat, je vous l'accorde, mais nul n'a jamais franchi le fleuve, une fois qu'il y est arrivé mort...

Je lui ai donné la moitié de mon cœur, s'enflamma Emma.

Que c'est beau ! ricana-t-il. Ce que vous ne comprenez pas, c'est qu'il ne peut pas repartir avec vous, car une fois dans votre monde, il mourra à nouveau. C'est comme ça que cela marche.

Les yeux d'Emma s'agrandirent démesurément sous le choc, la peur et la douleur. Des larmes qu'elle ne voulait pas montrer, menaçaient de couler. Elle chercha le regard de Killian et rencontra l'azur ravagé de ses prunelles. Il ne disait rien, mais les mots étaient inutiles entre eux, elle savait sa souffrance et sa peine.

Non...gémit-elle la voix tremblante...Ca ne peut pas finir comme ça...

Estimez-vous heureuse Miss Swan, qu'avec vos folies, nous puissions tous nous en tirer à si bon compte et rentrer chez nous, dit Gold d'un ton froid, dans lequel perçait une légère pointe d'ironie.

Vous saviez n'est-ce-pas ? Depuis quand ?

Je savais effectivement, mais seulement depuis tout à l'heure. C'est Peter qui me l'a dit.

Le désespoir s'abattit sur la jeune femme comme une chape de plomb. Les larmes retenues depuis tout à l'heure, franchirent le barrage de ses paupières et coulèrent sans retenue le long de ses joues blêmes.

Je ne partirais pas ! dit-elle

Emma non ! ne purent s'empêcher de crier ses parents en chœur.

Killian releva la tête et croisa le regard désespéré de David, Mary-Margaret et Henry et sut ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Il s'approcha doucement de la jeune femme, se pencha vers elle, puis sécha du pouce les larmes sur ses joues.

Je t'aime et t'aimerais toujours. Pour l'éternité ! murmura-t-il tout bas en l'embrassant passionnément.

Puis avant, qu'elle ne puisse faire quelque chose, il rompit leur étreinte et la poussa dans la barque où elle atterrit dans les bras de David. Il recula de quelques pas, puis se retourna et s'enfonça dans la nuit en grandes enjambées, sous le regard satisfait de Hadès.

Révoltée Emma se releva, se débattit dans les bras de son père et hurla.

Killian non ! Reviens ! Non !

Mais il ne se retourna pas. Alors n'écoutant que son cœur, elle s'arracha de l'étreinte de ses parents, sauta de la barque et partit en courant derrière lui dans la nuit. Elle entendait derrière elle les appels désespérés de ses parents, d'Henry et même de Regina, mais refusait de s'y soustraire. Elle courut à s'arracher les poumons, mais finit par le rattraper.

Je t'en prie ! Mon amour ! supplia-t-elle.

Il daigna s'arrêter, puis la regarda, des larmes brillaient dans ses yeux.

Tu dois partir, dit-il d'une voix altérée.

Jamais ! répondit-elle entêtée.

Tu ne peux pas rester ici. Ta place est à Storybrooke avec ta famille, dans le monde des vivants...

Ma place est auprès de toi, car je t'aime...

C'est impossible Emma, pense à tes parents, à Henry...

En larmes Emma le regarda, elle refusait de le laisser, de lui dire adieu. Si au moins elle pouvait être sûre qu'il serait en paix ! Mais non, Hadès allait le faire souffrir pour l'éternité. Son cœur, son âme se révoltaient contre cette injustice. Elle ne savait plus que faire, tout au fond d'elle-même elle savait qu'il avait raison et qu'elle devait partir, mais ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre.

Ses jambes cédèrent et elle tomba à genoux à ses côtés.

Je ...je...ne peux pas te perdre, gémit-elle la voix suppliante. Je ne veux pas d'une vie où tu ne seras pas à mes côtés. J'ai besoin de toi !

Killian se laissa tomber à son tour face à elles, les larmes qu'il avait refusé de laisser apparaître, coulaient librement sur ses joues. Il attrapa les mains d'Emma dans la sienne.

Moi non plus love, je ne veux pas d'une vie sans toi et je ne veux pas te perdre, mais comment pourrais-je me regarder en face, si je te condamnais à une éternité d'enfer ! Je t'aime bien trop pour ça. Je t'ai aimé dès le premier regard, dans la forêt enchantée. Après il n'y a plus eu que toi. Moi aussi j'ai rêvé d'un avenir avec toi, mais il faut croire que les happy ends ne sont pas pour les méchants. Mais toi, love, toi tu as droit à une happy-end et je suis sûr qu'un jour tu la trouveras...

Mais tu ne comprends donc pas, se révolta-t-elle, que mon happy-end c'est toi !

En silence Killian la dévisagea le cœur battant, puis se pencha vers elle et s'empara de ses lèvres.


	13. Chapter 13

**Underworld**

Post 5x11 : Emma est prête à tout pour sauver Hook et le ramener. Rating M

 _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété d'ABC_

* * *

Tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient, tout à coup tout se mit à trembler autour d'eux. Le sol semblait se dérober sous eux. Emma se cramponna à Killian de toutes ses forces, mais bientôt, les tremblements furent si puissants qu'elle se retrouva projetée loin de lui. Le vent se leva, terriblement fort, tel une tornade.

Prends ma main hurla-t-il dans le brouhaha.

Emma tenta d'attraper sa main, comme une noyée, une bouée de sauvetage, mais à cet instant le sol s'ouvrit et elle sentit qu'elle tombait. Elle hurla, cria à s'en briser la voix, l'appela sans fin, mais rien à faire, elle tombait dans un tourbillon. Tout devint flou devant ses yeux, des choses indéfinissables l'effleurèrent, elle entendit des cris, des hurlements, puis ce fut le noir.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux ce qui surpris tout d'abord Emma, ce fut le ciel au-dessus de sa tête. Elle était allongée à même le sol et il faisait grand jour. Ce qui était frappant c'était la couleur du ciel, d'un bleu pur, sans cette poussière rouge qui imprégnait l'atmosphère depuis leur venue dans l'Underworld.

Elle tenta de se relever péniblement, puis regarda autour d'elle. Plus loin autour, plusieurs silhouettes, semblaient elles aussi se relever lentement. Elle reconnut immédiatement parmi elles, Henry, puis ses parents, puis Regina et Robin, même Gold.

Elle se précipita vers son fils.

Henry mon chéri, est-ce-que tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

Oui...je crois... répondit-il lentement en se frottant la tête d'un air circonspect.

Emma, demanda Mary-Margaret qui arrivait accompagnée de David, tu vas bien ?

Oui...Que s'est-il passé ?

Voilà une bonne question, répondit Gold en arrivant vers eux tout en frottant son costume, légèrement sale.

Mais surtout où sommes-nous ? demanda Regina préoccupée.

Tous regardèrent autour d'eux légèrement hagards. Ils se trouvaient dans une clairière qu'ils connaissaient tous, près d'un petit parc, pas très loin du port de Storybrooke. Les oiseaux chantaient et une légère brise fraîche se faisait sentir.

On est de retour ! murmura Mary-Margaret

Oui...c'est bien l'impression que j'ai également, répondit David, tandis qu'un léger sourire de soulagement se formait sur ses lèvres.

Emma fronça les sourcils, cherchant à rassembler ses souvenirs.

Tout s'est mis à trembler d'un coup, le vent s'est levé, puis le sol s'est ouvert et je suis tombée...dit-elle fixant un point sur le sol, sans vraiment le voir.

Oui, c'est exactement ce qu'il s'est passé pour nous également renchérit sa mère.

La question est comment sommes-nous rentrés ? demanda Regina cherchant le regard d'Emma.

Les images de leurs derniers moments dans l'Underworld commençaient à revenir à sa mémoire, et avec, le souvenir d'autre chose, de bien plus déchirant. Elle releva la tête, ses yeux verts agrandis d'horreur.

Je voulais rester avec lui...Je l'ai rattrapé...et...nous nous sommes embrassés...et après...tout s'est écroulé autour de nous...

Killian et toi vous vous êtes embrassés ? demanda Regina tous les sens en éveil.

Voilà qui est intéressant effectivement, renchérit Gold, qui semblait être le seul à avoir suivi le cheminement de pensée de Regina.

En quoi ? demanda David d'un ton légèrement excédé.

C'est ce baiser qui nous a ramené ici répondit Regina sûr de son fait. Il a brisé le sortilège et nous a sorti de l'Underworld.

Un baiser d'amour véritable ! murmura Mary-Margaret presque avec vénération.

Emma secoua la tête, cherchant à comprendre, cherchant, cherchant...

Un acte d'amour gratuit et désintéressé est capable de briser tous les sortilèges, dit Gold doctement, sur un ton beaucoup moins arrogant qu'à son habitude.

Killian !

Le hurlement déchirant d'Emma les fit tous sursauter. La jeune femme, le regard halluciné, tournait sur elle-même, répétant en boucle le prénom de l'homme de sa vie.

Ou est Killian ? cria-t-elle folle de douleur.

Elle se planta devant Gold et l'attrapa sans ménagement par le revers de sa veste.

Un acte d'amour désintéressé qui brise les sortilèges ? Hein ? Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas avec nous ? Hein ? Dark One ? Pourquoi ?

Killian hurla, appela Emma, tenta de la retenir, mais rien à faire, en quelques secondes elle avait disparu. Le vent cessa aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu, les tremblements faiblirent, jusqu'à devenir inexistants et le sol se referma, autour du trou où Emma avait été happé.

Hébété, incapable de pensées cohérentes, il se releva lentement. Hadès était debout à quelques mètres de lui, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

La colère et la haine, se disputait à la douleur et la peine dans l'esprit de Kilian. Il se précipita vers Hadès, fou de rage.

Où est-elle ? Que lui avez-vous fait ? Et les autres ? hurla-t-il en faisant de grands moulinets du bras, englobant l'endroit où se trouvait la barque quelques instants plus tôt.

Moi ? Mais je n'ai rien fait. C'est toi voyons... ou plutôt vous deux, toi et ta dulcinée, la Sauveuse.

En pleine confusion, Killian secoua la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Où était Emma ?

Elle et les autres sont chez eux, dans leur monde, daigna enfin lui expliquer Hadès.

Un mélange de soulagement immense et d'horreur remplirent le cœur de Killian à l'écoute de ces quelques mots. Elle était en sûreté chez elle à Strorybrooke, dans son monde. Ils étaient tous sains et saufs...Bien qu'au fond le sort de Gold lui importait peu...Mais après le soulagement, vint l'horreur et le désespoir, une éternité sans elle ! Elle allait continuer sa vie, quoiqu'elle en dise, et ce serait la chose la plus normale, mais...Mais un jour un autre homme la prendrait dans ses bras, un autre lui ferait l'amour...C'est à un autre que lui, qu'elle dédierait un jour ses merveilleux sourires, qui la rendait si belle, si lumineuse...Peut-être même lui donnera-t-elle un enfant.

Si je comprends bien, je suis donc tout à vous désormais ? ne put-il s'empêcher de dire provocateur.

Peu lui importait désormais ce qu'il lui arriverait, ni les tortures qu'il subirait. Tout était fini, plus aucun espoir ! Mais elle, sa Swan, était en sécurité, alors le reste...

Hadès le considéra quelques instants perplexe.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu. Je savais que cela existe, mais je ne l'avais jamais vu en vrai, dit-il au bout d'un moment.

De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda Killian perdu

Le véritable amour...

Je ne vous suis pas.

C'est ce qui a permis à tous vos amis de repartir, ce baiser que vous avez échangé avec la Sauveuse, c'était un acte d'amour totalement désintéressé. Elle était prête à rester avec vous ici par amour, et vous vous étiez prêt à la laisser partir pour qu'elle soit heureuse, même si c'est sans vous.

Et...Ça vous plait de nous voir souffrir ?

Pour être sincère, oui. Mais le problème, c'est que toute cette histoire a changé les lois qui régissent ce monde. Vous n'avez plus rien à y faire en fait...

Quoi ? réagit Killian abasourdi. Alors pourquoi suis-je encore ici ?

Oh juste pour vous rappeler qu'un jour viendra où vous reviendrez ici. Je serais heureux de vous accueillir en personne et de recommencer nos petits jeux. Et ce jour-là, il n'y aura pas d'échappatoire.

Killian ne put retenir un frisson sous la menace, mais serra les dents et n'ajouta rien. Le sol se remit à trembler, et sous ses pieds, un trou se forma. Il se sentit aspiré par le vide et les ténèbres se refermèrent sur lui.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il se retrouva couché sur l'herbe, à même le sol. Le ciel qu'il voyait était d'un bleu d'une pureté extraordinaire. Il se releva péniblement, cherchant des yeux, où il pouvait se trouver. Il crut reconnaître un lieu près du port de Storybrooke. Un vague de soulagement et surtout de joie, manqua le submerger. Tellement forte, qu'il éclata de rire, tout seul, comme un idiot, en tournant sur lui-même.

Puis un cri déchira le silence. Son prénom hurlé. Emma... Emma son Emma, elle l'appelait, elle le cherchait. Il devait la rejoindre.


	14. Chapter 14

**Underworld**

Post 5x11 : Emma est prête à tout pour sauver Hook et le ramener. Rating M

 _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété d'ABC_

 _Bon voilà le dernier chapitre ! - **attention lemon -**_

* * *

Il se dirigea immédiatement, vers l'endroit d'où provenaient les cris et au bout de quelques instants il les vit. Emma hurlait littéralement au nez de Gold tout en le maintenant par le col de sa veste et cette image ne put que le mettre en joie. Voir cet homme qu'il haïssait de toutes les fibres de son être, à la merci de sa princesse, avait quelque chose de jouissif.

Mais à priori, la scène n'était pas du goût des autres, car ils eurent vite fait de les séparer, et au moment où Gold semblait sur le point de faire une leçon de morale à Emma, il arriva sur eux.

Emma maintenue par Regina et David, ne le vit pas immédiatement. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas d'Henry et de Mary-Margaret. Cette dernière ne put d'ailleurs pas retenir un cri de surprise.

Tous les regards se braquèrent alors sur lui, mais il n'en vit qu'un. Un seul, unique, deux immenses yeux verts qui le dévisageaient, comme s'il était la personne la plus importante sur terre.

Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de la jeune femme, lui dédia un de ses sourires en coin dont il avait le secret. Elle lui sourit en retour, levant les yeux au ciel, par jeu.

C'est elle qui fit les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient et vint se jeter dans ses bras. Eclatant de rire, il la souleva dans les bras pour la faire tourner, puis la déposa doucement sur le sol. Du pouce, il caressa ses joues et y sécha les dernières traces de larmes.

Tu vois bien love, lui dit-il la voix rauque. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi, s'il y a une chose pour laquelle je suis bon, c'est survivre !

Elle se recula légèrement, le considéra en penchant la tête de côté, faussement exaspérée.

Je t'interdis de survivre Killian Jones, je veux juste que tu vives ! Le plus longtemps possible et de préférence avec moi ! dit-elle d'un ton sans appel en martelant sa poitrine du doigt.

Promis ! Juré ! Si je mens...

Mais il ne termina pas sa blague stupide, car un baiser passionné le fit taire.

Bien ! Puisque tout est parfait dans le meilleur des mondes, et que toute la fine équipe des héros est saine et sauve, si vous le permettez, je me retire, dit Gold avec emphase.

Et avant que qui que ce soit n'ait le temps de répondre, il avait disparu dans un nuage du fumée magique.

Bon débarras ! marmonna Regina.

Killian je suis si content ! s'exclama Henry en se jetant dans les bras du brun.

Après quelques minutes d'effusion générale, tous se regardèrent quelque peu gênés de s'être laissé aller à tant de sentimentalisme, mais surtout conscients d'avoir vécu une aventure hors du commun, qui resserrait à tout jamais les liens qui les unissaient les uns aux autres.

Et si nous allions chercher Neal, dit David en souriant, tout en passant un bras autour des épaules de Mary-Margaret.

Allons retrouver Roland et la petite, proposa Regina à Robin.

Tandis que les deux couples commençaient à s'éloigner, Regina appela Henry, resté près d'Emma et Killian.

Tu viens Henry ? Je crois qu'Emma et Kilian, ont besoin de se retrouver un peu seuls, tu sais...Tu les verras plus tard, n'est-ce-pas ?

En souriant, Emma acquiesça à Regina et la tête posée sur l'épaule de Killian, elle les regarda s'éloigner.

Nous voilà seuls, murmura-t-il tout contre son oreille en déposant un doux baiser sur sa tempe.

Pas de Dark One, pas d'Hadès, pas d'Underworld, pas de menaces...Rien que toi et moi ! Ça me parait presque irréel ! dit la jeune femme en souriant. Mais j'aime ça ajouta-t-elle en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

Elle l'entraîna avec elle, et ils marchèrent quelques minutes en silence, heureux de la présence l'un de l'autre tout simplement.

Où veux-tu aller ? demanda innocemment Emma.

Chez nous répondit-il simplement.

Surprise et heureuse Emma leva vers lui un regard émerveillé.

C'est vrai, cette maison, tu veux vraiment qu'elle devienne notre chez nous ?

Oui pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas ?

Comment ne pourrais-je pas aimer la maison que les deux hommes de ma vie ont choisie ensemble ?

Le fait qu'elle ait été le logis du Dark One, ne te dérange pas ? Tu en ais sûre ?

Non, absolument pas ! Et toi ?

Moi non plus...J'ai toujours considéré cette maison comme la nôtre et j'ai tant rêvé d'un avenir là-bas...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens et coula un regard en biais à la jeune femme, qui lui sourit amoureusement en retour.

Alors rentrons ! lui répondit-elle.

C'est la lumière du jour qui le tira de son sommeil, il ouvrit les yeux, se redressa et réalisa qu'il était dans un lit. Il jeta un coup d'œil de l'autre côté de ce lit, mais il était vide. Les draps froissés prouvaient pourtant que quelqu'un y avait bien passé la nuit. Les images de la soirée revinrent peu à peu à son esprit.

Emma et lui rentrant enfin chez eux, dans leur maison. Lui l'emportant dans ses bras jusqu'à ce lit, la déshabillant, puis lui se couchant à son tour tout contre son corps, les bras passés autour de sa taille. Elle pleurant doucement entre ses bras, puis leurs baisers et le sommeil qui les avait rattrapés.

Il s'apprêtait à se lever, lorsqu'Emma entra dans la chambre, les cheveux humides de la douche et une serviette juste nouée autour de son adorable corps.

Tu es réveillé mon amour, dit-elle en souriant le voyant prêt à se lever.

Il paraitrait love, mais lorsque je vois le spectacle, je me demande si je ne suis pas encore en train de dormir et de rêver, lui répondit-il, ses yeux bleus obscurcis par le désir.

Mais que puis-je faire capitaine, pour vous prouver que vous ne rêvez pas ? susurra-t-elle d'une voix rauque, qui fit courir des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale de Killian.

Viens par ici Swan, dit-il d'une voix étranglée, tandis qu'il s'agenouillait sur le lit pour attraper un pan de la serviette de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci protesta pour la forme, tandis que la serviette chutait à terre. Killian la prit dans ses bras et la jeta sans autre forme de procès sur le lit. Pour se venger, elle roula sur elle-même et se retrouva sur lui, puis elle commença à le chatouiller, un peu partout, déclenchant son hilarité, mais il finit par réussir à lui immobiliser les bras et se releva légèrement. Il haussa un sourcil, comme il savait si bien le faire et sachant parfaitement ce que ce tic provoquait chez Emma, se mordit la lèvre inférieure, avant de lui dédier un sourire carnassier.

La jeune femme le repoussa alors sans ménagement sur le lit et commença à mitrailler son torse de baisers. De ses doigts elle caressa délicatement toutes les marques encore fraîches, laissées par les tortures d'Hadès, puis y posa ses lèvres à chaque fois, le faisant gémir.

Je te fais mal demanda-t-elle vaguement inquiète.

Non... Oh non, bien au contraire...Ne t'arrêtes surtout pas lui dit-il.

Alors elle continua la lente valse de ses lèvres, sur son corps, jusqu'à descendre encore plus bas. Elle retira le boxer qu'il portait pour prendre son sexe tendu entre ses mains, puis dans sa bouche, effectuant de doux aller-retours. Elle vit avec délectation, les yeux de Killian chavirer, tandis que l'extase le gagnait petit à petit. Dans un râle, il se redressa légèrement, pour agripper ses cheveux, imprimant avec sa main une légère pression sur la tête d'Emma, tandis que son bassin se mouvait en cadence.

Oh seigneur Emma, arrête, gémit-il au bout d'un moment...Je...je vais...jouir.

Satisfaite de son traitement, Emma se dégagea dans un rire, et s'allongea à ses côtés. Il bascula sur elle, et ses lèvres vinrent prendre possession d'un de ses mamelons, le titillant, le léchant, jusqu'à faire éclater en elle, une vague de désir dévastatrice. Gémissante, elle ondulait des hanches, s'arquait contre lui, ses jambes s'ouvrant et se fermant en cadence. Killian rit à son tour, ravit de l'emprise qu'il avait sur elle, et sa bouche descendit le long de son ventre, jusqu'à son sexe humide de désir. Puis sa langue prit le relais pour venir happer et lécher son clitoris. Il la regarda se tordre de plaisir sous lui, ses grands yeux s'ouvrirent démesurément lorsque l'orgasme la frappa.

« Dieu qu'elle était belle, sa princesse, sa Swan » pensa-t-il tandis que répondant à ses supplications il la pénétrait enfin. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était là gémissante, sous lui, pour lui, qu'il lui faisait enfin l'amour ! Il l'avait tellement attendu, tellement voulu et il l'aimant tant...

A chaque cri et gémissement d'Emma, répondirent les coups de reins de plus en plus violents et profonds de Killian. Ce fût un véritable affrontement amoureux, sans vainqueur, ni vaincu, sans dominant, ni dominé. Il n'y eut que deux êtres qui s'unissaient, deux âmes qui se retrouvaient, deux corps enfiévrés qui s'étreignaient jusqu'à atteindre le nirvana.

Allongés l'un contre l'autre, ils reprenaient doucement leurs esprits et leurs souffles. Killian se releva légèrement pour contempler la jeune femme à ses côtés. Dieu qu'elle était belle, avec ses cheveux épars sur l'oreiller, telle une auréole dorée ! Dieu qu'il l'aimait ! Il se disait parfois bêtement, qu'il pourrait passer le reste de ses jours, juste à la contempler, émerveillé qu'il était, qu'elle soit tout à lui.

Se rendant compte qu'il la fixait en silence, depuis un moment, elle tourna légèrement la tête et lui sourit amoureusement. Elle leva la main et dessina le contour de son visage. Dieu qu'elle l'aimait ! Bon sang qu'il était beau ! Parfois elle se disait que cela devrait être interdit d'être aussi beau et sexy. Il était capable d'enflammer ses sens avec juste un regard ou un sourire en coin ! Jamais elle ne pourrait se lasser de lui !

A quoi penses-tu ? finit-elle par lui demander d'une voix paresseuse.

Que je suis l'homme le plus heureux de tous les univers !

A ce point ?

Oh oui, tu n'as même pas idée ! lui répondit-il dans un sourire, tout en l'attirant contre lui.

Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de toute ma vie, dit-elle tout bas dans son cou...

Il sourit en silence. Il savait que pour elle, faire ce genre de déclaration n'était pas facile. Elle détestait tant mettre en avant ses sentiments et les exprimer. Il la connaissait bien désormais et savait qu'Emma ne lui ferait jamais de déclaration enflammée, mais ses quelques mots, valaient toutes les déclarations du monde à ses yeux.

Je t'aime lui répondit-il en l'embrassant.

Moi aussi.

Et alors qu'ils se perdaient dans un baiser passionné, la sonnerie du téléphone d'Emma se fit entendre. La jeune femme râla, mais se releva pour l'attraper. Elle le consulta et ne put s'empêcher de rire en levant les yeux au ciel.

C'est le quatrième message de David depuis ce matin !

Ah et que veux-t-il ? demanda Killian dubitatif.

Nous proposer de déjeuner avec eux chez Granny's... Je vais lui répondre que l'on se verra demain... Je n'ai pas la moindre envie de quitter ce lit, dit-elle en le regardant d'un air entendu.

Il rit.

Love, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de quitter ce lit moi non plus, mais il y a une chose à prendre en compte, c'est que j'ai faim, pas toi ?

Ah bien y réfléchir, si !

Et c'est ainsi qu'une demi-heure plus tard, main dans la main, ils poussèrent la porte du dinner pour y retrouver David et Mary-Margaret, qui sans grande surprise, étaient entourés de Regina, Robin et Henry.

Emma ne put retenir un sourire, quel tableau, et surtout quelle famille ! Elle fit un clin d'œil à Killian, nul besoin de mots, lui comme elle, s'étaient compris en silence. Bien-sûr, il y aurait d'autres menaces, d'autres méchants à anéantir, bien-sûr tout ne serait pas toujours rose ! Mais leur happy-end, elle était ici et maintenant car, ils ne seraient plus jamais seuls.

 _THE END_

* * *

 _Bon j'espère que cela vous aura plu ! Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher un petit lemon et surtout plein de fluffy...Je rêve tant qu'ils puissent enfin se retrouver ces deux-là. Ils le méritent tant ! Que les dieux des scénaristes m'écoutent ! lol_


End file.
